Going Home
by RDF-73
Summary: Ron been gone for ten years and he is now headed home a much different person from when he left. He has a new job and a new life. Can he pick up the pieces he left behind. Lets hope so. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer**_: Kim Possible belongs to the Disney Co. I am just borrowing them.

_**A/N:**_This one is going to have several POVs hope you can keep up. Setup ten years after the show. Kim and Ron had split up.

**Chapter I**

"This is Naco to control. I am 30 miles out and requesting landing instruction." I ask the controller.

"Roger Naco descend to 3500 ft, turn heading 220 expect runway 23 left." replied the controller.

"Confirmed, descending to 3500 ft, and turning to 220. Expecting runway 23 left. Will contact when I have runway in site."

The sun was just starting to come up and I watched it for a few minutes before I turn my new F-35 JSF (Joint Strike Fighter) to the heading that was given to me, and began my descent to the altitude I was assigned. It was still hard for me to believe that I was flying the US Air Forces newest fighter. When I was a kid I was never much into aircraft but not long after high school I began to fall in love with them. Of course there was one good reason that I join the service to begin with.

Truth be told it was do to the fact that someone had hurt me real bad and I was running away like the coward I was back then. Not any more today I have the confidence now and it is show by me flying this multi million dollar jet. When I finished with the academy and got my orders to be a part of the second squadron of the F-35s I was more the ecstatic. It was a dream that I had for the four years i was at the academy and now here I was a 1st Lt and flying one the best aircraft in the world.

I checked my gauges as I dropped out of the clouds at 4000 ft and spotted the field I was landing at. I keyed the mic and contacted the controller. It was Charleston AFB and I could never be tires of the site of the base and surrounding areas in the predawn morning.

" Noco to control, Runway in site." I told them.

"Roger Naco. You are clear for a visual on 23 left. Winds at 225 blowing at 5 knots, gusting to 10."

It was still funning hearing that name as my call sign. My buddies in the academy figured out that I was the one that had invented the dish and they started calling me it. The call sign stuck and still today it bring a smile to my face.

"Roger control." I replied.

I set my flaps and dropped my landing gear. I got three green and with that I proceeded on my approach. The flight down was clam and uneventful. I touched down smoothly and reversed my engine and applied the brakes. My plane slowed down and cleared the runway. Once cleared I got taxi instruction from the tower.

" Naco taxi to parking alpha six using bravo, alpha."

"Roger taxing to alpha six using bravo, alpha taxiways."

I taxi up to my parking spot and spotted my crew chief out there waiting for me. I followed his marshaling command and stopped on the parking spot. I shut down the engine and opened the canopy. As it was opening my Crew Chief Master Sargent Davis pushed up the stairs so I could climb out.

"So how was the patrol LT."

"Uneventful as usual Chief. I am so glad I got leave coming in a tomorrow."

"Speaking of that, where are you heading for leave?" He asked me.

"Back home to Colorado." I told him as I climbed into the truck to take me back to the squadron headquarters.

"Well If I don't see you before you leave, have a good trip."

He pulled the truck in front of the Squadron Building and I hoped out. I put my hand out and shook my Crew Chiefs hand.

"Thanks Chief." I said as the driver drove off.

/O\

I walked into the squadron building and went to my locker to put up my flight gear when my a friend of mine came in the locker room. I could tell just by looking at him he was upset about something.

" Naco I have been looking all over for you." He said in a frantic voice.

"What's up Ace?" I asked.

Ace was my best friend since the time we meet at the Academy. He was about my height and had brown hair and green eyes. We where lucky when we got assigned to the same squadron together. The thing was Ace was not a pilot but logistics. Sometimes I think he get jealous of me being a pilot and he was not able to make it as one due to medical reasons, but he never seamed to show it.

"The Colonel is looking for you." He said still sounding frantic.

"Ace calm down. I am sure he knows that I was on patrol. I will go and see him as soon as I am done here." I said in a calm voice.

"But" I cut him off. "Listen it will be fine. The Colonel is not as bad as everyone seams to think he is."

I took off my flight vest and put in my locker. I grabbed my cover (_hat for those not in the service_) stuck it in the pocket of my left leg of my black flight suit and headed to see the Colonel. I could never figure out why everyone seamed to be afraid of him. He was always nice to me and we seamed to get along just fine. Yet just about everyone else in the squadron seamed to think he was out to get them.

Now don't get me wrong he can be tough but for the most part I never had a problem with him. Yet the way Ace was acting i knew something was up. There was no need to get upset or worry about I knew what it was going to be about.

I walked over to his office and went in the front room. His aid and my girlfriend Gene was sitting at her desk. I smiled at her when I came in. For some reason she did not return my smile like she always did. I figured that she was just to busy. Ye the more I thought about it my instincts was telling me something was wrong.

"Hi Gene, is the Colonel in." I asked her

"Yes he is but he is on a call right now. Just have a seat and I will let him know you are here." She said with a lot a of venom in her voice.

The was enough of a clue for me to get the picture. There was only two women in my life that I would put up with talking at me like that, and both of them I head not seen in almost ten years. For now I just played it off. The last thing I wanted was to fight with her in the Colonel office.

"Thanks, By the way are you almost ready to head to Colorado with me." I asked her.

She froze in her tracks and turned to me. The look on her face and in her eye told me everything I need to know. Just like all the other women in my life save one none of them stuck around long. I knew one of two thing was going to happen with Gene. One she was going to break up with me and the other was she was cheating on me. Just like someone else in my life did to me.

"Listen something has come up and I will not be able to make it." She told me. It was not what she said it was the way she said it.

There was venom in her voice again and I knew what that other thing was with out even asking her. . I was going to respond when the Colonel door opened and he walked out. I stood up and snapped to attention.

"Ah good Naco your hear. Why don't you go in and have a seat I will be right in ." He told me.

"Yes sir." I said.

I walk into Colonel Jackson's office and took my seat. As I was sitting there I thought about what Gene had said to me. It explained a lot of thing by the way she was acting towards me the past few weeks.

'_I should have seen this coming. She has been so distant lately. I guess it is over between us. It not like she was all that great to begin with.' _I tried to convince myself.

To be honest she was all that great to be with. She was always critical and I would have broken up with her soon anyways. I was in it mostly for the companionship then anything else. My thought where quickly brought to the now when the Colonel walked back in his office. I stood up and he motioned me to sit back down. As I was sitting he began to speak.

"So are you already for your trip home." He asked me.

"Yes sir. I have made all the arrangements. My flight leaves tomorrow at 1500 hour." I said.

Colonel Jackson had a strange look on his face as he sat down and pick up a folder on his desk. He looked at it for a second and the tossed it over to me. I was getting worried until I opened it

"Well how would you like to go earlier then 1500?" he asked me.

"I would love to but I have the morning patrol before I leave. Why do ask sir?" I asked with a puzzled look.

The Colonel noticed the shock on my face when I looked over the mission folder

"You know about the dignitaries we have here on base right ." I just nodded yes and he continued. "Well there are to head to the academy by tomorrow afternoon. Well there are to be leaving on one of the Corporate aircraft and the Base Co has ordered me to have a fighter fly escort."

I could see where this was going and to be honest escort duty was a pain but if it got me heading home sooner by all means. I looked at the Colonel for a second before speaking up.

"Sir when are they wanting to leave."

"They are going to have wheels up at 0800. which means you need to be in the air before them."

"I understand sir. What is my orders once I reach the academy? If I may ask?"

"Once there you are to leave the fighter at the Air field and you will be issued a Hummer to take the rest of the way home. Which I am sure is only a hour away."

"Yes sir. So I am to be getting a striped down Hummer."

"No LT you will be driving one of the VIP versions. It has the armor of our military version but the rest of it is a civilian conversion. Apparently one of the VIPs is from your home town so you will be drive them home."

"Great from babysitter to taxi driver." I said

"I know that LT, but you are the only one I can spear and it is just by luck that you are heading in there direction." Colonel Jackson told me.

I was about to answer the Colonel when his phone rang. It was the private line to the base Commander. Colonel Jackson answered it.

"Yes sir."

"Yes he is here right now. No sir he has not answered me yet. "

That when the Colonel looked over to me. All I could was to node my head yes. I mean how I could refuse the General. Especially when he was on the phone right then. That and I was going to be able to get home sooner.

"Yes sir he agreed. Yes I will tell him. Yes sir. Goodbye." The Colonel then hung up the phone and turn back to me.

"Well I guess I need to go and finishing packing and make sure that everything is ready on my aircraft." I said and excused myself from the Colonel office.

I was just about to walk to the door when the Colonel called me back to his desk.

"I have one more thing for you before you go." He said and tossed something at me.

What I caught was a little black box. I opened it and saw Captains bars. I looked up at him in disbelief. I could not believe that I had made Captain.

"The word just came down today. You made it. Congratulation Captain Stoppable." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir. I don't know what to say." I said.

"You deserve it Ron. You have work hard and proved yourself as a good pilot. Now get out of here so I can get some work done." He said as I finished pinning on my new rank.

"Yes sir" I said and saluted him before leaving his office.

I walked out of the Colonel's office and I need to talk with Gene before I left. As I walked threw the door I heard someone talking in the hall outside the Colonel office. I could tell that one of them was Gene but the other was hard to pin down I know it was a guy but I didn't know who.

I passed her desk when her intercom when off. It was the Colonel paging her. Yet she was out in the hall and could not hear him. I just reached the door when he came out and I could tell that he was pissed that she didn't answer him.

"Captain have you seen my aid." he asked me in a aggravated tone

"No sir but I think she is in the hall talking with someone." I told him. Now he was really pissed.

"Do me a favor and tell her to get her ass in hear now." He said in a pissed tone.

"Yes sir."

I went to the door and opened it. Just as I had thought she was in the hall with another guy kissing him. It was a young butter bar (2nd LT) and when he saw me he froze. It really hit home when I noticed that he spotted my new rank.

"Captain I…" he stammered.

"You what, doing inappropriate acts in the hall. I don't know about you Lt but I would really think hard about my career before doing something so stupid in front of the Colonel office."

Gene turned around and was very upset that I interrupted them but I didn't care. She was cheating on me and it reminded me of what someone else had did to me but it felt good reaming my replacement. Part of my wished it was the guy she replaced me with back at school.

"Ron why don't you mind your own business." She said in an aggravated tone.

"Listen Lt Fairfield you're in enough hot water as it is, so I would suggest you not mouthing off to a superior officer. It only the fact that we use to date that I am not bring this to the Colonel attention." She gave me a stunned look. "Now as the Colonel put it 'Get your ass in there.' because he is looking for you and he's pissed." I told her.

By now her new friend took off down the hall and out the door. Gene on the other hand headed into the office and just as the door was closing I could hear Colonel Jackson chewing her out. I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall listening to the Colonel chewing her out. It felt good letting her go. There was only room for one women in my heart and it was already taken. I just hope by going home I could get the nerve to tell her how I had felt about her.

* * *

A/N: this is my first KP story. I hope everyone will like it. R/R Next chapter will explain more on how and why Ron joined the USAF. 


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reveiws I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I have write a few chapters already and am try to edit and update them now so I will be posting once done.

**Alien2063**To answer your question about why I gave him a F-35 to fly. Well I just like the look of the plane not to say the F-22 is not good looking. For this story the 22 was not going to work that well.

Now as for everyone else question on who Ron going to be driving back home just going to have to wait and see. Evil smile.

**  
On with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Years ago what Gene did would have tore me up inside, but not anymore. I had been hurt so many time that my heart had grown cold to it. Granted we did have some fun together both in and out of the bedroom but there was so much pain I carried inside that it was hard to let anyone in. I had built walls around my emotions and it made me cold sometimes. I guess thats why I had become one of the squadron top pilots.

The wall i built up around me started not to long after graduation. I can still remember it like it just happen the other day.

**Flashback**

It was a bright spring day and graduation had just finished. I headed outside with my best bud Rufus on my shoulder. I was looking for Kim to see if she wanted to get something to eat and take a ride on my new motorcycle that my parent got me for graduation. Well it was not a brand new one but it was new for me. A 73 Harley soft tail, one I had been eye day the street. Our neighbor had it in his garage and was thinking of selling it. I was shocked when I came out side and there it was with my dad waiting next to it.

I knew Kim would get a kick out of this so I went out looking for her. When I found her and what I saw broke my heart. We had been going out for a while. Now a year later I found her in the arms of Mankey kissing him. It was not like he was forcing her to she was kissing him back, and very deeply might I add. I stood there at the corner of the building for a while. I was close enough to them that I could hear them talking after the kiss.

"I love you Kim and want to spend my life with you." He told her.

The next word out of Kim's mouth broke my heart and felt like the whole world had coming crashing down on me.

"I feel the same way Josh I just don't know what to do about Ron." She said with such love in her voice.

"Just dump him. I don't know why you haven't yet. We have been together on and off for eight months now. It was hard for me to see you with him during the day and me at night."

"I couldn't do it Josh we have been friends for so long. Yet every time I spent with you him I am wanted to be with you." Kim said and kissed him again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away with tears in my eye. As I was running I ran into Monique. I didn't even stop to say I was sorry I just kept running. Friends yea right she just throw that all away right then.

"Ron are you alright." I heard her call after me.

I didn't stop I didn't want to face anyone at that moment. When I stopped running I found myself in front of the Air Force recruiter. I sat down on the bench in front of the office and put my head in my hand and continued to sob. Rufus was trying to console me but it was no use. Kim was everything to me and we had be friend for so long that I would never think she could do something like that to me. Then to find out that she had been cheating on me for so long hurt like nothing did before. The cuts and bruises form our mission hurt less.

"You truly are a loser Ron Stoppable. I don't blame Kim for going to Josh. She's better off with him anyways.I just wished she was honest with me." I said to myself.

Just then the recruiter came back from his lunch. I could tell by the Bueno Nacho cup in his hand.

"Are you alright son?" He asked me.

"Yea I am fine, I just wish I could get out of this damn town." I said more to myself then to him.

"Well I think I might be able to help you in that. How old are you now." he asked.

"I just turned 18 last week. Why you ask?"

"Well if you are looking to get away how about joining the Air Force."

I looked at him for a second then I figured what the hell no one but my parents was gong to miss me around here. There was nothing for me here anyways.

"Sound like just what I need. What do I need to do?" I asked him.

"Follow me." he said as he unlocked his office.

I got up from my bench and followed him. After 2 hours I was signed up. The cool thing was he was able to pull up my grades and I qualified to join the academy. The only hard part was going to tell my parents. Which was a lot easier then I thought. My Dad was all for it he thought it was a good way to help me grow up and get a good collage education. My Mom on the other hand was a little hesident, but after telling her about the fact that I was going to get a collage education out of it she was all for it. It was not like the money was a bad thing I was still getting money from Bueno Nacho royalty Now I was not going to have to touch them to pay for collage. Uncle Sam was going to do that.

There was one other person I should have told I was leaving but after what she did to me there was no way that I wanted to talk to her. My Mom tried to ask me why I didn't want to speak to Kim but I did not really want talk about it. Yet I know I could not just leave with out saying goodbye we had been friends for so long, but there was no way I was willing to face her. The next best thing was to send her an email after I left for the academy, which was only a few hour up the road but I didn't want Kim to find me.

Two days had past and it was time for me to leave for the academy and start my new life. I had spent them packing everything I was going to need. I said goodbye to Felix and a few other people. People I knew I could trust not telling Kim where I was going. My Mom as usual was very upset the day I was leaving but I know she was going to be ok. She was just being a worried Mom and i expected it.

"Mom I am only going to be in Colorado Springs, thats just a few hour from here. Close enough that you and Dad can drive up and see me during my off time." I tried to reassure her.

"I know sweetie but it's hard when your baby boy is leaving home." She said almost in tears.

"Mom I need to finish packing my stuff and send an email." I told her

"I take it's to Kim, I don't see why you don't go any just tell her yourself. I know it hurts but you two have been friends for so long." Mom said.

"It just to hard to face her Mom please understand." I said

"I do sweetie." Mom said smiling half heartedly

Kim had always been part of the family. Yet with everything that had been between us I knew there was no forgiving her at not least for a long time. This was the only way that I could say goodbye so I headed up stair and turn on my computer. As I sat down my little buddy Rufus hoped on the desk. The pour guy had a sad look on his face.

"I know you want to come with me buddy but it against the rules. No pets allowed."

"Ahh." was all he said.

My computer was up and running and I opened my email account. Like always there was a half a dozen emails for Kim trying to talk to me and see why I was not talking to her. It was time to answer her emails now and tell her everything.

_Kim,_

_I just want to tell you why I have been so distant you these past few days. There is no easy way to say it but here I go._

_After graduation I went looking for you I wanted to see if you wanted to for a ride and get something to eat. Yet when I found you, you where in the arms of Josh kissing him and telling him how much you missed him. That hurt me like I had never been hurt before. It gets better because I heard the part that  
Josh talked about you two seeing each other for the past eight months._

_If you had only come to me and been honest with me I would have forgive you. I would have been upset but we where friend and I would have gotten over it. To find out that you cheated on me for the past eight months was more then I could stand. There is no forgiving that. I am telling you this because I am leaving. Don't try to find me and don't ask Wade to look for me either. I have already told him not to look for me. _

_You where my whole world Kim and I loved you with every part of my being now that world no longer exist for me anymore. Maybe one day I will find a way to forgive the way you hurt me but for know I don't want to see or speak to you ever again._

_Bye Kim and I hope you are happy with your life. Always remember I loved you and always will, but that can no longer happen._

_Ron_

I set the email to be sent 12 hour after I left so I would not have to face her. I could not deal with that then. A few hours later I was on the bus to the academy ad my new life. One that I would hope rid me of all this pain.

_**END Flash Back**_

As I think back on that day as I finish packing my stuff for my trip. I felt my little buddy tugging on my pant leg. I looked down at him and smiled

"Well buddy are you ready to go home and see the family." I asked him.

"Yea ya" he responded with a big smile.

"Well I think that is everything. Now I just need to look over the flight plan in the mission brief one more time before heading to bed.

I opened my the folder the Colonel had given me and looked over the flight plan. By my calculation I was going to have to refuel once. I pulled out a map that gave the location where the tankers where going to be. I was in luck that one was going to be thirty miles to the south of our flight plan.

As I looked everything over Rufus was sitting on my desk looking over the map with me. Since graduation form the academy my little buddy had been by my side like before. He went with me on every mission.

I remember the day when the Colonel had found out that I was taking him with me. To my great surprise and relief he was fine with it. I was in the squadron locker room getting my gear on when he walked in. Rufus was sitting on my shoulder and the Colonel spotted him.

_'So this is the famous Rufus I have heard about" he said to me_

"_Yes Sir." I said half scared to death._

"_Well keep our boy out of trouble up there Rufus." Was all he said. I thought for sure he was going to chew me out or tell me to get ride of him but he never did._

Up until that day Rufus was always hiding every time he came around. Now when ever we are in the squadron building Rufus never hides. He has become like the squadron mascot, and everyone around the squadron loved having Rufus around.

"Alright little buddy I think we are ready to go. Let get some sleep it going to be a long day tomorrow." I told Rufus.

I looked over where he was at and he was already asleep. I picked him up and put him in his bed on the night stand and turn out the lights.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this one is short but I fifgured it was a good stopping point. I hope you liked it. R/R 


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** I can't thank the fans of this story enough. I was not even sure if I should have posted this one but i am glad the it has been a big hit after two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

So with out further ado **  
**

* * *

**Chapter III**

The next morning I arrived at the hanger for my fighter at 0645. I had a hard time sleeping that night. My mind was going over everything thing about going home. It was still hard for me to believe that by the end of the day I was be back home.

As I walked up to my fighter I noticed my crew chief was already there and finishing up his preflight of the bird. I headed over to say hi and to let him know I was here.

"Morning chief how is she this morning."

"She ready and raring to go sir." he responded.

"Good to here. Let me get my stuff stowed and we can begin our checks."

"Yes sir. I loaded a luggage pod in the weapons bay to stow your stuff."

"Thanks chief."

I crouched down and opened up the luggage pod in the belly weapons bay and put my bags in. Once it was secured I began to do my preflight of my fighter. I figured that I would start down here being i was already here.

I check the weapons bay and noticed I was loaded with live air to air missiles. They where four AIM-120. I was also caring two AIM-7 sparrow missiles. Needless to say I was ready for anything that headed me way. I continued my preflight and began to wonder what type of problem they thought I might run into escorting this VIP flight. I mean we where flying over US soil.

Not like an enemy fighter was going to get that close to us. I put the thought out of my head and continues my walk around. I reached that the ladder going up to the cockpit and Rufus jumped out of my pocket and climbed up the ladder. The little guy knew how to set up the cockpit switch for me. For as long as I had had him he always seamed to amaze me on thing new things he could do.

"I see Rufus is getting the cockpit ready."

I turned around to see the Colonel had come in the hanger. I snapped to and he just waved it off.

"Good morning sir. What bring you out at this time of the day?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you had everything ready for this escort run."

"Sir to be honest I think i am a little over prepared for this gravy run. I mean who the heck is on that plane that need a fighter escort over US soil."

"Sorry Captain need to know. All I can tell you is that the person is important to the Air Force and GJ."

When the Colonel said those two letters I felt like my blood was about to boil. Apparently he could see it on my face. The Colonel looked at me with a knowing look and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Captain remember I know about your past with them. Try not to let that past effect your judgment. Alright."

"Yes sir. That was in the past and I am a different person now." I said.

"Yes you are Ron. You have become a fine officer and a good leader. Far cry from when you arrived here six years ago." he said with a smile.

I just smiled back at him. The Colonel had made it a point when I first arrived to get my story. He had meet me once before on a mission with Kim and wanted to make sure i was alright. I was still hurting then and was not what you would call a model officer. With his help and guidance I became the man that I am today. I was about to say something when the chief came around the back of the aircraft.

"Sir I had Rufus turn the lights on and I noticed the the right wing nav light out. Its going to be a few minutes to get it replaced."

"Alright chief, Get it done as quick as you can. I still need to get this thing over to the fuel pit and top her off." I looked back to the Colonel. "Sorry sir duty calls."

"Right well have a good time back home and good hunting." he said and walked off.

I didn't think much of what he just said and headed up to the cockpit to check in on Rufus.

)800 come rolling in pretty fast but with my help the chief was able to get the light replaced and the sealant set before I had to get to the refuel pit. I was setting in the cockpit while the fueler where filling my tanks with all the fuel they could get into it.

I was about 100 yard from the corporate ramp and i could see the C-21A (Lear 35A) being load with it passengers. There was one that I could have swear I reorganized but from that range it was hard to tell. That and they got on the aircraft so fast it was hard to get a good look.

The fuelers unhooked my aircraft and i fired up the engine. As it spooled up I toned the radio to the towers frequency.

"Naco to Charleston control requesting taxi instruction for take off." I said as i closed the canopy.

"Roger Naco, you are cleared to taxi to runway 5 via Juliet alpha. Tune to 125.9 for Charleston departure after takeoff."

"Roger control. Taxi to runway 5 via Juliet alpha. Tone to 125.9 for Charleston departure."

I reached down and relished the brakes and pushed the power. My aircraft started to roll down the taxiway. As I past bravo taxiway the C-21 was coming up and began to follow me. It didn't take us long to get to the end of the runway. I rolled out to the center line and called the tower back.

"This Naco ready for takeoff on runway five."

"Roger Naco, you are cleared for takeoff." the controller responded.

I did an quick check of the flight controls and then pushed the throttle to full. I began to pick up speed and as I shoved the throttle to the firewall the afterburner light. I was pined to my seat as 43,000 lb of thrust pushed me do the runway and into the air. My little buddy Rufus was sitting next to me in a harness the chief had built for him was smiling from ear to ear. He loved going flying with me and I was glad to have him aboard.

Once airborne I pulled up the gear and rolled th the right to come back around to meet up with the C-21 after they took off. As I leveled out the runway was to my right and I could see the C-21 rolling down the runway. I switched to radio that the controller had given me before take off and made contact. My call sign for this flight was going to be Shepard and the C-21 was going to be sheep.

"This is Shepard to control joining up with sheep at flight level 45."

"Roger Shepard climb to Angles 450 turn to heading 185 and proceed on own navigation." they responded.

"Roger control climbing to 450 and turning to 185 proceeding on own navigation." I replied.

I pulled slightly back on the stick and began my climb. I was now coming up on the C-21 and settled above and to the left of the aircraft. I was up for enough that the pilot could see where I was at. I was about to switch to the channel between the two aircraft but as usual Rufus beat me to it. I just looked down at my little buddy and smiled.

"Thanks Rufus." I told him.

"No Problem." returned a squeaky voice of Rufus.

"This is Shepard to Sheep you copy." I said looking over at them.

I noticed the pilot looking back over his shoulder at me and smiling.

"Hey Naco that you over there?"

"Yea it is." I said.

"It's good to have you on our wing. We have never meet but your reputation is pretty well know around the base. My name is Lt Frank Leon. Every one call me arrow."

"Well Arrow it nice to meet you, and don't worry about anything I will be on your wing the entire time."

We leveled out at 45,000 feet and set to our cruise speeds and just enjoyed the clear sky.

* * *

We had been flying for almost two hour and not much was going on. In fact I was starting to get bored. I thought this was a big waist of time sending a high priced fighter to escort a C-21 over US soil. 

I check my fuel gauges and realized that I was going to have to refuel in the next thirty minutes. I check my map and could see that the refuel tanker should be in the area about 15 mile from our present position. I called up Arrow and informed him of the situation.

"Shepard to Sheep you copy."

"Roger Shepard go ahead."

"Listen I need to head to the refuel tanker and top off. Continue on course and I will catch up to you."

"Roger that Shepard. Hurry back."

"Right" I said.

I gave him a quick salute and peeled off to the left. It only took me a few minutes to find the tanker. I spotted it orbiting right where it was suppose to be at.

"Tanker 354 this is Naco request a top off."

"Roger Naco come on in and with give you the full service treatment."

"Roger that."

I slipped into the slip stream of the KC-10 tanker and creped up to the refuel boom. With in a few minutes I was hooked up and they where pumping fuel into my tanks. I was almost done toping off when I hear Arrow on the radio.

I hat left the stay by radio to monitor there freq. The was he was talking was starting to get me nervous.

"Unidentified aircraft you are a direct course with us. Change altitude and heading."

There was no response to the calls that Arrow was putting out to the approaching aircraft. I switched the radar of my fighter to a wider range and sure enough their was a small aircraft approaching the C-21. I didn't like the look of the way this bird was flying. The thing was so small that the computer could not get a Id on it.

"Alright Naco you all top off and ready to go."

"Thanks for the service tanker 354."

I disconnected from the boom and made a be line back to the C-21. I was about to contact Arrow when he came back on the radio.

"Sheep to Shepard I think you need to get back here soon. This aircraft is not changing course."

'Roger Sheep. Change course and heading I want to see something."

"Roger"

I watched on my radar as Arrow changed his course and heading. The small on coming aircraft matched him move for move. I know then this was not some chance happening. I pushed the throttle forward and headed ad fast as I could to there location. I got on the radio and tried to contact the aircraft.

"Unidentified Aircraft you are on a collision course with a USAF aircraft. Change course now or be shot down."

There was no response for the aircraft and as I closed the distance between us my radar started going nuts. Some how it had launched a missile at the C-21.

"Arrow incoming missile. Take evasive action." I yelled in the radio.

I saw Arrow roll the C-21 over to the left and drop the nose. There was only one chance i had and that was to get the missile to track me not them. Arrow was able to avoid the missile but it was a heat seeking missile and was coming back around after them by now I was in range and was able to fool the missile to follow me instead of them.

"Arrow head for the deck and stay close to the ground. It will be harder for the boogie to track you that way."

"Yes sir."

The computer was chirping at me letting me know that the missile was tracking me now. I rolled over on my back and head for the ground. I started popping chafe as the missile got closer. I was happy to see that the chafe work and detonated the missile chasing me.

I did a quick scan of the area and spotted the boogie heading to the ground and chasing the C-21. I was still in a dive and pulled up and chased after the boogie. I was happy that I had a speed advantage over the C-21 because the enemy craft was following them at about the same speed.

With in seconds I was on its tail and I had a radar lock on him. I was sure that this guy knew I was behind him I called over the radio and gave him one more warning.

"This Naco of the USAF stand down or be shot down it is your choice."

I got my response by him firing his cannon at the C-21.

"Break left Arrow now." I yelled at him.

"Get this guy off my tail Naco now. My aircraft can't handle much more." he said pulling his bird up and to the left.

It was the opening I needed . I pulled the trigger and a AIM-120 out of the weapons bay and streaked towards its target. With in seconds it made contact and vaporised the boogie.

"You guys alright over there." I said after checking the radar.

I was happy to see that no one else was around the area.

"Little shaken up Naco but where fine."

"You need to land or do you want to keep going."

"No I think we should be alright. The plane seams to be handling alright."

"Alright then, ETA to Colorado Spring is 75 minutes."

"Roger that and thanks for the help."

"Arrow thats what I am here for."

* * *

Ninety minutes later we where on the ground at Colorado Springs and I had given a report to the GJ agent that was waiting for us. Once finished i headed for the hnager to put up my fighter. 

I was securing the aircraft in a hanger that was prepared for me. The Hummer that the Colonel set up was sitting out front of the hanger. It was Gloss jet Black and deck out with all the the extras you could think of. I was just happy to get a ride to use while I was at home.

I was under the aircraft grabbing my bag from the luggage pod when I heard foot steps in the hanger. Looked over where I heard the steps and spotted a set of high heels attached to a set of great looking legs. Who ever she was she was walking over to the side of the aircraft. She stopped and said something. Her voice was familer but I could not quite place it.

"Is anyone here?" she asked.

"Be with you in a second Ma'am." I said.

"I am suppose to meet a Air Force Captain for a ride to Middleton."

"Well you are in the right place." I said as I backed out from under the belly of my fighter.

I stood up and picked up my bag.

"Names Captain Stoppable but my friends call me Naco." I said turning around to greet her.

I was bent over grabbing my bag I heard a gasp from her and I looked up to see what was wrong. What I saw almost made me hit the floor. Before I could say anything she jumped on me and gave me a big hug.

"I can't believe it is you. So that was you up there with use. Oh my god thank you thank you." She said hugging and kissing me on the cheeks.

I was still in shock. I could have never guessed that it would have been her I was taking to Middleton. I pulled her off me and just looked at her.

"Ron don't you recognize me." she asked me

"Yes I know who you are. I just didn't expect to get that kind of reaction from you. Special the way you treated me back in school." I said to her

I grabbed my bag and headed over to the Hummer and throw it in the back. The reaction I got from her blow me away. Hugging and kissing on me was the last thing I could have expected. I headed back into the hanger and grabbed her bag and tossed it in the back with mine.

"Rufus buddy shut the canopy and lets go." I yelled up to him.

"Ron come on it me Bonnie you can at least be civil with me." she said.

"Civil you say. Well thats funny as hell coming form you. You treated me like shit in School and you expect me to be civil to you." I snapped at her.

"Ron I have changed and I wish I could take all that back but all I can do is say I am sorry." she said looking at the ground.

"Listen Ms Rockwell I have a job to do so if you would be so inclined to get in the truck we can be on our way."

I opened the back door of the hummer and looked at her. She had a very sad look on her face. She walked over to the truck and i helped her in. As she took my hand I felt a shiver run down my spin. Just like the way when Kim and I held hands. Yet this was Bonnie and I could not believe that she expected me to be civil to her. I walked over to the hanger door and hit the closed button. Rufus came running out of the hanger and on to my shoulder as I climbed in the Hummer. I started it up and headed of to home with a passenger that I really wanted.

* * *

It was about a three hour drive to Middleton from the Academy and I was up front enjoying the music that was playing on the radio. When the next song came on I changed it quickly. Thats when Bonnie scooted up to the back of my seat. 

"That was the song that was on during the prom right. The one you two danced two."

I didn't say anything just watched the road in front of me. I didn't want to talk about it specially with her. Yet she was not going to let it be. The next thing I knew she was climbing between the front seat and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ron I know we where not friend during school but I want to say I am sorry. It was wrong for Kim to do that to you. You where a nice guy and didn't deserve that." Bonnie said in a caring tone.

"It in the past Bonnie, I am over it."

"Thats why you changed the channel when your guys song came on."

"Listen Bonnie I don't want to talk about it beside what the hell where you doing on a Air Force jet?"

"I work for NASA. We are working on a new space vehicle. I was in town to inspect the navigation components the where being built in town."

"Well if that all it was then someone was putting a lot of effort to take you out for something so simple." I said.

I looked over to her and she had a strange look on her face. I could see that something was wrong and she was holding something back.

"Or was there someone else on that aircraft someone wanted to take out."

"The GJ have a big interest in this project and the director of the GJ was with the group. I am just glad that you where there to save me. I mean us."

"Right." was all I said

We drove in silence for about thirty minutes. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and I could not believe how beautiful she turned out to be. She was wearing a business suit with a skirt the cam just above her knee. Even in school I had thought Bonnie was attractive and it was even more so now. She must have know I was watching her because she turned to me and smiled.

"Ron what are you thinking about."

"Nothing." I said trying to play it off.

"Nothing my ass. You got something on your mind. I know we where never friends in school but I would like to change that now. So please talk to me." she said very soothingly.

"Well to be honest I was thinking about you."

"I hope nothing bad."

"Trust me it was nothing bad at all."

"Then what where you thinking about."

I paused for a minute. I was not sure if I should tell her what I was thinking. Yet she was wanting to be friends and I guess being honest with her was a start.

"To be honest I was think how beautiful you are. The years have been very kind to you."

She blushed a little when I told her that. I could not believe that I told her that but just like the Colonel said to me that morning I had changed a lot over the past few years. Maybe I could let what Bonnie had did in the past at school be forgotten and start a friendship with her.

"Thank you Ron I have not got a compliment like that for a long time now."

"What about you and Brick. I thought you two would have been married by now." I said noticing the lack of a ring on her finger.

"No still single. In fact I just broke up with him before I left on this trip. I got tired of his possessive ways. I am wanting something more meaningful."

"Well there bond to be someone out there for you some where." I told her with a big smile.

For the first time in a long time I was having a meaningful conversation with a women. Bonnie made me open up about my past and I told her what I had been doing over the past ten yeas and how I got there.Yet there was one question that was buring on my mind ever since school. I had to ask her.

Bonnie told me she went into collage and got a degree in aerospace engineering . Which to me was funny being that was my Major in the Academy. We spent the rest of the drive home talking and catching up. I was actually glad to run into her at the airport.

Before I knew it I was pulling up to her town house and walking her to her door. I was actually disappointed by the fact that the ride was over, I like spending time with her and talking to her. We had a lot in common and she had changed so much from school.

"Well thank you for the ride Ron." she said.

"It was my pleasure. You have a good night and maybe I will run into you while I am home." I said.

I gave her a hug and began to walk off when she spoke up.

"Ron I was wondering if you would like to go to the reunion next weekend. That is if you where planing to go that is."

"Are you asking me to go as your date." I said with a smile

She blushed again but deeper then she did when we where driving home.

"Yes I am asking you to go as my date."

"On one condition. You come over to my folks house and let me cook for you this weekend."

"Ok you got a deal." she said smiling.

"Alright then I will call you Friday to let you know the time. Heave a good night and i will see you later."

I gave a quick salute to her and headed to the truck and drove off to my folks place. I could not believe that I had two date set up with Bonnie Rockwell and i have only been town for ten minutes. Thing sure had changed for me and they where starting to get even better. I was thinking what other thing where in store for me while I was here.

* * *

**A/N:** the thing with the fight on the way home I might cover on another story but not here.If someone else want to run with it that fine just let me finish here. I hope you enjoyed it. R/R 


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Once again I am blown away from the response of this story. I know that there have been a few people.

To answer SolarinStudio yes the Air Force has the same kind of program. It called the boot strap program. But this is my take on thing where Ron was able to bring up his grade with Kim's help.

Drifta I take it your dream is to be a fighter pilot well to be honest it was mine as well, but like Ron in the show I didn't have the grades to make into th Academy so I enlisted as a Crew Chief on C-141B

For everyone else thanks for the great review. I know some of you have mentioned my grammar and spelling. I do my best to catch them but sometimes miss some.

Now with out further delay

* * *

**Chapter VI**

I headed back out to the Hummer and drove to my parents house. It was not a far drive home but it did gave me time to think. I knew mom was going to ask me about what I have been doing and I knew she is going to ask me if I was going to see Kim. I expected it was coming but I didn't want to answer any question about her at the time. As I drove home i looked around just being back in town and seeing all the places where Kim and I hung out made all those bad memories come flooding back in.

"Why did I have to come back here?" I said to myself.

I pulled into the drive of my folks place and shut down the Hummer. Before I could even get out of the truck my little sister Hana came running out the door. It was amazing how fast she had grown. She was eleven now and it was just hard to believe.

"Ron your home." She said running up to me.

At three feet away from me she jumped at me and I caught her in mid air. She was not the little girl I remembered but it was fine with me. Of course she was only a year old at the time I left. What I couldn't get was the fact she remembered me. I chuckled it up to all the picture had of me and a few new ones I sent her. I set her down and stood back and looked at her.

"My have you grown. I bet you got all the boys at school chasing you." I said smiling at her.

"Well just a few, but look at you what have they been feeding you in the Air Force. The pictures Mom has been showing me don't do you justice."

"Well thank you I think. Where is Mom and Dad."

"There inside with Mr and Mrs Possible."

That was the last thing I need tonight was seeing them. It was not that I didn't care for them anymore it was just that I hoped that I would meet them on my term and not my parents. I knew that after their seeing me that they would tell Kim and I didn't want her knowing I was in town till the reunion. It was to late now I would just have to go in and face the music. I went to the back of the Hummer and grabbed my bags.

"Ron are you alright." Hana asked me.

"Yea sis I am fine. Shall we go in and say hi."

She just smiled at me and helped me with my stuff and we headed in to the house.

* * *

**Narration**

Ron and his sister headed into the house. The first person they ran into was his Mother. She ran over to Ron and gave him a great big hug. His Dad just put his hand out for Ron. Ron took it and griped it tight. The Possibles let them have their family moment before going to see Ron. As Ron's mother let him go Ron saw the two of them walking in from the living room.

"Ronald my boy it good that your back home. How long are you stay for?" Mr Possible asked him.

"I got leave for two weeks then I have to head back to the base."

With this news Ron's mother seamed to be very happy. In fact so did his Dad and sister. Yet something in the Possibles eye made Ron a bit nervous. He knew they where going to plan something but he was sure it was some how going to involve him and Kim getting together. Exactly what he didn't want. He came home to visit his family and then go to the reunion before heading to his new home in Charleston. It was just dumb luck that he ran into Bonnie. Not that it was a bad thing that he did.

"So you have any plans while you are here." Mrs P asked him.

"Yes Ma'am. My ten year reunion is next weekend and I am planning on going to it. Should be interesting to see how everyone turned out after ten years." Ron answered.

"Yes it will. Anything else?" she responded.

"Well to be honest I have a dinner date with Bonnie this weekend. I invited her over here so I could cook for her and we can talk before we go to the reunion together. That is f it is alright with you Mom" Ron said.

Ron Mom just nodded her head in agreement. The Possibles had a dejected look on there face and it did not go unnoticed by Ron. Before Ron could answer his dad spoke up

"So Ron I see you made Captain. Congrats on that." said Mr S

"Sure did Dad. Just got the promotion before I left." Ron replied with a big smile on his face.

"Ron I thought you where not suppose to get in to later tonight?" his mom asked.

"I was but I had to escort some VIP from our base to the Academy in Colorado Springs. That where I met up with Bonnie. She was on that flight and after that I gave her a ride home." Ron said

Ron thought about telling them about him having to shoot down a aircraft but he didn't want to get his mom upset.

"Well that was nice that you two could catch up." Said Mrs P

"Yes it was. I could not believe that she had changed so much. Definitely not the same person form high school." Ron paused for a second. "Mom I am not trying to be rude but it has been a long day and I would like to get cleaned up and unpacked."

"Sure thing sweetie. We are putting you in the guest room. After you join the service we gave your room to Hana."

"Ahh no more room." Rufus said as he climbed out of my pocket on to my shoulder.

"Rufus!" Hana exclaimed.

Rufus seamed to remember Ron's little sister and jumped over to her and hugged her cheek. Ron just looked at his little buddy for a second before heading up to his room. Everyone was watching Rufus and Hana reunite that they didn't see Ron go upstairs. Ron was grateful for that. He was tired and need to get out of his flight suit and take a shower. He was very happy that the guest room had it own bath and he would not be disturbed. He locked the bedroom door and started his shower.

After getting out of the shower Ron put on a pair of Air Force sweets and a t-shirt with the emblem of the 8th Air Force on it before heading back down stairs. He was hungry and head for the kitchen to grab something to eat. When he walked in the kitchen Mrs P was in there getting some refreshment for the group out in the living room.

"Feeling better Ron." ask Mrs P

"A lot better Mrs P. Thanks for asking." Ron responded.

Mrs P continued what she was doing for a few seconds before turning to Ron

"Listen I want to apologize about what Kim did to you ten years ago." Mrs P said with a sad look and tone. "It's something that her father and I where not proud of."

"Mrs P there is nothing for you to apologize about. You didn't do it to me Kim did. Besides I forgave her a long time ago. Josh was a better choice. I was just a nobody at the time and was not good enough for Kim." Ron said almost in tears remembering that fateful day when he caught Kim and Josh kissing.

"Ron don't sell yourself short like that. There was only guy we wanted for Kim and that was you." Mrs P told him.

"Thanks for your vote Mrs P but your opinion on what Kim wanted didn't matter. Be side I should thank her. I am happy at what I do for my country and I wouldn't change it for the world." Ron said as he finished making himself something to eat.

Mrs P looked at Ron and could tell that he was trying to put up a strong front. Yet she was always able to tell what Ron was really feeling and right now his was he was still hurting. She was worried about Ron and hoped that he was going to be alright. Ron finished putting his food together and went to sit at the table to eat.

After eating Ron grabbed the stuff he got for his folks and went into the living room. As much as he wanted just to go to bed he knew that his parents would have been upset with him and the Air Force taught him better then that. So had they for that matter. The night went on with Ron fielding question from his family and the Possibles about what he had been doing for the past ten years. All in all Ron was feeling better just talking with them but there was still that pain that he kept pushing deeper in his heart.

The night wrapped up and as the Possibles where leaving Ron followed them out to there car. One he had to get the Hummer out of the drive way but also to talk to them in private.

"Mr and Mrs P do me a favor and don't tell Kim I am in town. I am not ready to deal with that mess right now." Ron told them

They both turned around and just smiled at Ron. He didn't like it one bit.

"Ron we promise not to say anything to her till you are ready to talk with her." Mrs P told him.

"Thank you it means a lot to me."

"Ronald you are welcome. You have always been like a son to me and I don't want to do anything to hurt you." MR P said.

Ron smiled at the two of the as they got into there car. Ron moved the Hummer out of the way and waited for them to leave. After they pulled out and left Ron parked the Hummer back in the drive and went back into the house and he head strait to bed.

* * *

**Ron POV**

The next morning I awoke at 0530. The same time I woke up every day while on the base. I was going out for my morning jog like I always did. I figured that just because I was on leave didn't mean I was not going to continued to work out.

I put on my work out cloths and headed down stairs, The house was still quite, it was after all a 530 in the morning and Mom and Dad didn't get up until at least 0700. I stepped out the front door to a cool Colorado spring morning. I took in a depth breath of mountain air and did a few stretches before heading on my run.

As I ran I listen to my I-pod and enjoyed the music. It was funny how my taste in music had change from the last time I was in town. I use to be a big fan of the O'boyz group but once I got into the Academy my room mates got me into listing to some older rock. As I jogged along I was listening to one of my favorites by Foreigner.

As I jogged I was not really paying attention to where I was going Things had not changed much in town so I was sure I would find my way back. What surprised me was when I did look around where I was at I was running along Bonnie's street. It was like my feet just took me in this direction. I looked up at her place and noticed the light on.

I thought about stopping in but at 0645 I was sure that she was not going to be wanting a visitor. I ran past her house and decided to start heading back to my folks place. As I ran back by her place I noticed that she was standing at the end of her walkway.

"Morning Ron, what you doing on this side of town?" She asked me with her arms folded over her chest.

She was wearing her bath robe and it was loosely tied around her waist. She look absolutely amazing in the early morning light. I was pretty sure she was not wearing anything under her robe by th amount of skin she had exposed.

"Morning Bonnie. I was just out for a run."

"Just a run. Well Ron your parents house is over five mile away from here." She said.

She seamed to be upset about something.

"Yea well I usually run about ten miles a day away." I told her.

"And you just happen to run past my house in the process." She said with her arms still folded.

I began to understand why she seam to be upset. I could tell she was accusing me of purposely taking my run over by her place.

"Look Bonnie I was just out for a run. Nothing else so don't get the wrong idea." I told her.

"Yea right."

"Listen I didn't come here to get in a argument with you so I will just be on my way and finish my run."

I started back on my run when I felt her grabbed my arm.

"Ron wait." she said grabbing my arm.

I turn around to look at her.

"Listen I am sorry I just got a lot on my mind. My ex called me last night and was giving me a hard time."

"Your Ex, you told me yesterday that you where still single. You where just lying to me."

"I am sorry Ron I thought if you know that I was going through a divorce you wouldn't agree to go to the reunion with me." She said looking sad.

I could not believe that she could not trust me. After the long talk on the way home I thought she had change but here she was already lying to me.

"Bonnie what type of person you take me for. Come on if you want us to try to build a friendship then you have to be honest with me. In my line of work if I can't trust my friends around me I could get killed."

"I am sorry Ron can you forgive me. It's just ever since i got separated I would go on a date men seamed to shy away from me once they found out I was going through a divorce"

"Already have Bon. Beside I am not one of those kind of guys. Never could understand guy like that." I said smiling at her. "Now why don't you tell me about it."

"My ex is being an ass about a few things. I am sorry i took it out on you."

"Bonnie don't worry about it. Friends forgive each other."

She smiled when I said that. I knew she need to know that I would be there for her if she need it.

"Thanks Ron that means a lot to me. Tell you what to make it up to you why don't you come in and I make you breakfast."

"Bonnie I would love to but my Mom will be getting up soon and she will get worried if I am not at the breakfast table. I will take a rain check though."

"You got a deal." she said.

"Well I better get going. You have a good day, and if you need to talk just give me a call."

"I will, and thanks again." she said I waved at her and continued my run.

* * *

I walked in the front door right at the same time as mom was coming down the stairs. She gave me a weired look.

"Where have you been that you are looking all sweaty." she asked me as she headed into the kitchen.

"I went out for my morning run." I told her.

"I guess one more thing I am have to going to get use to with you. Oh well go get cleaned up for breakfast."

"Alright Mom." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I headed into my new room and shed my dirty running cloths and jumped in the shower. It felt good having the warm water rushing over my tired body. Once done I went back down stairs and joined the rest of the family for breakfast. School was still in session and I offered Hana a ride to school. She jumped at the chance to ride in the Hummer.

"Thank Bro. It will impress everyone there when I get out of it." she said in a excited tone.

"Are you sure it's ok Ron?" Dad asked me.

"Yea Dad it's fine. I need to run into town to run some earns anyway."I said.

Twenty minutes later Hana and I hoped into the Hummer. I had to help her in being it was a bit high off the ground. I climb into the other side and smiled at her.

"So sis you ready to impress that boy." i said jokingly.

Hana turn almost beat red. I had hit the nail on the head.

'What makes you think it is a boy I am trying to impress." she said trying to act mad.

"Oh I don't know maybe the different shades of red your turning." I said almost laughing.

I fired up the Hummer and pulled out of the drive. Hana was quite the entire ride to her school. As we got closer to the school I could see she was getting nervous. Even though she was adopted she had pick up the Stoppable nervous routine. I pulled up to the front of Middleton Junior High.

"Listen Hana, just be yourself and don't let anyone get you down. Beside you can always tell them your big brother will take care of them." I said trying to reassure her.

"Thank Ron I appreciate it." She paused for a second. "oh my god there he is." She said pointing

Hana was pointing to a boy standing next to a brick retaining wall. He was looking over in our direction and idea came to me. I opened my door and Hana looked over at me in shock.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"Trust me sis."

I closed my door and walked around the front of the Hummer. I opened Hana's door and smiled at her. I held out my hand and she grabbed it and hoped down.

"There you go sis I will be back to get you after school." I said and winked at her.

I knew that once people knew who her brother was it would get her big point in the popularity score card. I winked at her and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Ron." she whispered and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"One more thing. Rufus you are on guard duty." I told him.

Rufus climbed onto Hana shoulder and gave me a salute. I gave him a quick one back. I just smiled and went back over to the drive side and climbed in. I fired up the Hummer and drove off. As I was driving away I looked in the rear view mirror and could see the kids flocking around her. My little plan work and I was happy to help my little sister out

I headed into town to pick up a few thing for the meal I was going to cook Bonnie in a few days. As I was finishing up with my shopping my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and checked the number. I recognized it as Bonnie.

"Hello"

"Hey Ron I was wondering if you where near down town you might want to get some launch."

"Sound like a plan to me."

"Great meet me at the Cafe on 5th in an hour."

"Ok I will be there."

"See you then."

I hung up then phone and headed to the Hummer. I check my watch and a hour was going to give me plenty of time to make two more stops. One was going to be to the florist.


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: **There have been a few of you that says I need a beta reader to proof read my chapter before posting them. Well I will tke any volunteers for this. Just drop me a line and let me know.**  
**

Once again the response to this little story of my as blown me away. Thanks for everyones support and praise.

Now on with it

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Bonnie POV**

It had been three day since I've been back home and I had spent some part of those three days with Ron. Our friendship has been growing quit well. Yet I still feel bad about the bad things I called in in high school. I know Ron says he has forgiven me but a part of me wishes I could do more to make it up to him.

He keeps surprising me at every turn. Just like the other day when i invited him to lunch he showed up with a dozen yellow rose. Everyone knows that yellow is a sign of friendship and that what exactly Ron has become. Heck he even confronted my ex yesterday when he came by the house and we got into a fight.

Ron was over fixing something for me in the back yard when he showed up. He started yelling at me about some stupid stuff that to be honest i could not even remember no. Ron must have heard the yell from the backyard, because Ron came to the front door.

"There a problem here." Ron said as he walked up behind me.

"Ron it alright this is Rex and he was just leaving." I said looking back to my ex.

"We are not done talking yet." Rex yelled at me.

That when Ron really stepped in.

"Listen Rex Bonnie wants you to go so i would suggest that you leave now."

"I don't know who you are dud but this is between me and my wife so but out." Rex said in a pissed tone.

I was about to get between them when Ron stepped past me.

"Rex, that is your name right. Well Rex the lady has made clear she does not want you her or in her life. Now if you know what is good for you i would recommend you leave before I call the cop for trespassing?"

What amazed me is how Ron could stay so cool with Rex Right in his face. Other guys I have known would have taken a swing at him by now. Rex was now really pissed and i could see what was coming next before it happened.

Rex's face got red and he reached back and took a swing at Ron. With the grace of a cat Ron clearly dodged the punch and grabbed Rex's arm. Ron made a twisting action with his arm and i could here something in Rex's arm pop. Rex's cried in pain and grabbed his arm.

'You Son of a b#$ch I think you broke my arm." Rex's cried.

"No my boy I merely dislocated your shoulder. No we can continue you this are you can leave. If you want to continue i will gladly have Bonnie call the police I will press charges for assault. It's your choice."

Ron just stood there in the door way between me and Rex. Apparently Rex knew that there was no way getting around Ron to get to me and if he tried he would regret the experience. Rex looked at me then at Ron and walked off.

That was the first time I had a guy fight for my honor and not just beat up someone cause they where talking to me. Ron turned around once he was sure Rex had left and closed the door. I did the only thing I could think of and that was wrapping my arms around him and give him a big kiss.

When i let go of Ron and looked at him his face was a dark crimson red. Clearly he was surprised by my reaction.

That was yesterday and now today I am heading over to Ron's so he can cook me a meal. To be honest I am not to sure about this. I know he invented the Naco but that was him just putting a few things together to come up with a new dish. Now to cook a full meal, well that was something different.

I know Ron told me not to dress up and just come casual but this was the first time i was going to be meeting his parents. I mean I had seen them before when Ron was in school but never like this. To be honest I was just a little nervous. I pulled up into the drive way and sure enough there was that big black Hummer sitting off to the side.

As I walked past it I began to think how funny life can be. A simple two hour drive home and you can get close to someone. I knew from that moment on that Hummer was going to be very special to me. It helped me get a true friend. Not one that wants to be around me fro what I could bring them or the things I could do for them. No, Ron was not like that, he was my friend for no other reason the just to be my friend and it was nice to know that.

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. I could hear someone running down the stair and yelling. A few seconds later the door opened as a young girl answered the door.

"Hey there what can I do for you?" she asked me in a sweet voice.

"I am Bonnie, Ron invites me over." I said.

"Oh so your Bonnie. Come on in." she said and closed the door. "Ron your girl friend Bonnie is here."

My face must have turn three shades of red when she said that, but before i could say anything I heard Ron Mom yelling at the young girl.

"Hana Stoppable what have I told you about yelling in the house." she said as she came in the foyer.

"Sorry Mom." Hana said as she headed up the stairs.

"_So that's Hana I heard so much about. I know one thing adopted or not she sure has her brothers happy go luck attitude." I thought to myself._

"So you are Bonnie. Ron has told us a lot about you. It's nice to see that you two can put your difference a side from your school day." Mrs. Stoppable said to me.

"Well like Ron told me that is in the past." I said as she took my coat and hung it in the closet.

"Well Ron is in the kitchen cooking up a storm for you. You must be one special lady to him. The last time he was this happy and cooking was when Kim and him started dating."

For some reason that made me feel good and bad all at the same time. The good part was due to the fact that Ron felt that comfortable enough to cook for me and the bad was because the last time he cooked like this was for Kim.

We had talked about how he never really cooked on the base and the only time he was happy was when he was flying a combat mission. Yet all in all i was glad that i was able for once to bring some join to Ron after all the pain I had caused him.

I walked into the kitchen and was blasted with smells of Ron's cooking. It was nothing I had smelt before. The aromas out of the kitchen where heavenly, so much so that I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eye I saw Ron over by the stove. He was humming away and seamed to be very content. He turned around to grab something from the counter behind him and he spotted me.

"Oh, hi Bonnie! I thought I heard Hana yelled that you where here." he said.

Ron walked over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I was shock that he did that. I would have never expected it from him. My face my have blushed again because he a big smile on his face when he headed back to the stove.

"So are you hungry." he asked me.

"Famished, what are we having?" I said.

"Well you will just have to wait and see, but trust me you will enjoy it."

Ron went back to cooking and i just sat at the table and watched him and realized his Mom was right. This was the happiest I had seen Ron since he came back to town. It warmed my heart to know i was the cause of it.

An hour later and we where sitting out on Ron's back deck enjoying the evening air. Ron had set up a small table for us to eat at. Even tough we where just friends it was the most romantic thing any guy has done for me.

Red and white checkered table cloth, candles set in the middle of the deck. Good food and good company what more could a girl ask for.

"Ron that was delicious. I think it was the best Chicken Parmesan I have ever had."

"Thanks Bonnie I am glad you enjoyed it." he said with a big smile on his face.

Ron grabbed our plates and took the inside. When he returned he refilled our wine glasses. Ron was about to sit down when I spoke up.

"Ron you are amazing you can cook be a general hand man and to top it off your one hell of a fighter pilot. Is there nothing you can do?" I asked him

The look on Ron face went fro up beat to depress in about two seconds.

"Yea there is something that I can't do." he said in a down beat tone.

"What that?"

"Keep hold of the girl of my dreams." Ron said.

He walked over to the rail of the deck and hung his head. My complement end up causing him pain and that the last thing I wanted to do tonight. I felt compelled to go to his side. He had been there for me with my ex it was now my turn to be there for him.

"Ron I am sorry I didn't me to upset you." I said putting my arm around him.

"I know Bon, it just I saw Kim yesterday in town. It was right after I left your house. I am sure she didn't recognize me in the big Hummer out front but still just seeing her again."

I could see a few tears rolling down his cheeks. She had hurt him pretty badly and I wished I can do something to ease his pain.

"I mean Bon I think I could have handled it better if she had gotten fat and ugly but she was just as beautiful as I remember. Then to beat it all she was walking with a little girl. Had to been her daughter."

I had remembered that Kim and Josh had a child but I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"I don't know if I can face her at the reunion nest weekend Bon. I don't think my heart can hold up to see her there with her on Josh's arm."

"Ron if you want to back out I understand. We can do something else that night."

"No we will go. I promised to take you and I will. I am an Officer of the United States Air Force and I am bond by my word. Beside I want to show her what she missed." Ron said almost in an agree tone.

I watched Ron take a huge swig of his wine and set down the glass. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bon thanks for everything you been a good friend."

"I didn't do anything." I said with a puzzled look.

"You where here and you listen to me. That was more then enough. Thank you." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Ron walked back into the kitchen and I stood there with my hand on my cheek. Sure Ron had kissed me there before but this time it felt like there was more meaning there.

"_Snap out of it girl he was just thanking you." I thought to myself._

Ron comes back out with a pie that he had bake for desert. Like I said he kept amazing me at every turn and I found more and more that i wanted to be around him.

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

I could not believe what I saw the other day when I walking downtown with Grace. I heard the beat of some hard rock music and when I look in the direction of it I could have sworn I saw Ron in a black Hummer. Yet that could not be, Ron had left town ten years ago and I was pretty sure that he was not coming back any time soon.

I figured that I was just seeing thing out of regret and just hoping that he would come home for at least the Reunion. Yet he made it pretty clear by his email when he left that he didn't want to see me. I can still remember the day when I got it__

**Flashback**

It was Monday morning after graduation and i was feeling pretty bad for Ron catching me with Josh that afternoon. Sure I loved Ron but after being together for so it was more of a brotherly love then BF and GF type of love. I really didn't realize that until after we started dating. I wanted to tell him that for a while now but every time I wanted to talk to him about it I noticed how happy he was and could not bring myself to breaking his heart.

Yet what do I do I end up breaking his heart anyways. Monique had told me that she saw Ron running from the school that afternoon from around the location where Josh and I where at. I was sure that Ron had seen us and I wanted to go and tell him about it.

When I got home I ran up stairs and tried to call Ron. He never did answer so I decided that I would go and see him. When I got to is house he would not even come to the door. I yelled for him from the front yard. Ron did come to the window but that was just to close it. The look he gave me scared me. I had never seen Ron so mad before and I know it was my fault.

Three days had past and i had tried everyday to get a hold of Ron with no luck. That was until the fourth day when I woke up and checked my email. When I saw that I had a message from him in my in box I was over joy. I was sure that he had forgiven me like he had always done before. That was until I read his letter.

When I was done reading it I was crying and I know I had to stop him from going. With out even changing I ran out to my car still in my PJ and drove over to Ron house as fast as I could. I ran up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Kim what bring you here this time of the morning?" Mrs. S said as she answered the door.

"I need to see Ron and stop him for leaving." I said with tears running down my face.

"Kim honey he left yesterday afternoon."

When I heard that I drop to my knees and started balling my eyes out. Ron had already left and it was my entire fault. I knew I need to find him and tell him I was sorry.

"Where is he Mrs. S I need to talk to him?" I pleaded with her.

"Kim I promised Ron I would not tell anyone where he was at. You hurt him real bad Kim and he loved you very much. I am sure that the last thing he wants right now is to see you."

"Please I need to see Ron.'

"Kim you have always been like a daughter to me but right now I got to think about my son well being. Now why don't you go home?"

She closed the door and left me sitting on the front porch. It took me a few minutes to get myself together and head back home.

**END Flashback**

It was not until Ron had left ten years ago that I realized just how important he was to me. Now see him in town again was a bit of a shock to my system. Dumping him for Josh was not to say the biggest mistake of my life but the way I did it was. I had lost my best friend in the world to a stupid mistake. The only good thing out of it was Grace.

Not to say that Josh did not love and care for me, but because I chose him over Ron I had lost something very important to me. I figured that with the reunion coming next weekends that maybe I could patch thing up with Ron.

I watched him as he pulled up to the light across from us and I knew that he saw me because he looked right at me. At first there was a smile on his face but when our eyes meet his face had that same look when I went to him the day after graduation. The light had changed and Ron hit the gas so hard that the Hummers wheels were barking the entire time.

I knew then that it was going to be hard just even getting him to talk to me. Yet I know I had to at least try and make piece with him. I watched as he drove down the street when I was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was my Mom.

"Hey Mom, You would not believe who I just saw. It was Ron" there was silence on the other end.

I knew right then that Mom knew something about this and I need to know more.

"Mom I am coming over and we need to talk." I said as I put Grace in the car.

* * *

**Narration**

Needless to say the talk that Kim had with her Mom was a bit heated. Kim had found out that she knew Ron was back in town and had been for a few days.

'Why didn't you tell me he was back? You know how much i have wanting to talk to him." Kim almost yelled.

"Kim sweetie Ron asked us not to tell you. He not ready to talk with you yet, and to be honest I don't blame him." Mrs. P answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim said in shock.

"You know exactly what I mean young lady. You hurt Ron deeply. He loved you and you meant the entire world to him and what do you do you cheat on him with Josh."

"Mom Please."

"No Kim I have been holding my tongue about this for ten years and you are going to hear me out. What you did to Ron upset me and you father. We thought we raised you better then that. You went for the look instead of what was really important. Now don't get me wrong I know Josh has made you happy and given us a wonderful grandchild but There was a better choice for you and you throw it all away." Mrs. P said sounding very upset and disappointed in her daughter.

"Mom I didn't know it at the time I tried to talk to Ron but he wouldn't even see me. "

"I know you did honey but do you blame him for not wanting to see you." her Mom said in a caring voice.

"Mom what do I do. Part of me wants to go talk to him."

"Let him be Kim when he is ready he will come to you."

Kim just put her head in her hand and started to cried. Her Mom put her arm around her and tried to comfort her daughter.

* * *

Two day later, the day after Ron and Bonnie had there dinner together Monique had told Kim about it. The new of Ron and Bonnie together was more she could handle. To hear that her best friend and her ex rival having dinner together. Especially when she had told Kim that Ron had cook dinner for her. The last time Kim could remember when Ron cooked for someone was for her. To Kim this only meant that Ron and Bonnie where getting close.

That evening Kim spent the entire time in her room crying. Josh had tried to see what was wrong with his wife but Kim refused to talk to him about it.

This rest of the week before the Reunion for Ron was spent hanging out with Bonnie and helping her what ever he could with her job. Being he was a pilot she valued his input on certain aspects. Even tough they didn't always agree on everything.

Ron's Mom could see a change in him. He was once again being his happy go lucky self and she know she owed Bonnie thanks for that. She knew it was doing her boy good being with her. He liked that fact that the spent a lot of time with her and Mrs. S knew that Bonnie was helping Ron heal his wounds that Kim left in his heart.

For Bonnie she enjoyed being with Ron and the more time she spent with him the closer she felt to him. The strange thing for Bonnie was when she was not with Ron she felt like a part of herself was missing. She had never felt that way about any guy, not even her ex when they where dating.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I can't believe this it Friday night and here I am at home excited about going to the reunion with Ron. I had spent the entire day looking for a dress to wear to it. I knew it had to be something nice because I also knew that Ron was going to wear his dress uniform.

When he told me this I could hardly wait to see him in it. I had seen him in his flight suit and I would be lying if I didn't think he look sexy in it. Now to get the chance to see him in his dress uniform had me giddy like a school girl.

I hung my new dress on the door of my closet and I looked at it for a moment. I had come to the realization that Ron was beginning to work his way into my heart. I was not sure if it was on purpose or if it was just being around him so much and seeing how much he care. All I know was that a part of me began to think that I just might be falling in love with Ron. I just didn't know how he felt about me.

I know Kim hurt him badly and I was afraid that if told him that he would turn me down. I don't think I could deal with that. The last thing I wanted to do was destroy or new relationship by tell him that I love him.

As I sat there and tried to think about what to do my phone rang. I rolled over on my bed and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Bon what you up to?"

"Not much. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just watching a little TV. My folks went out for dinner on me so I am here watching Hana."

"Well that was nice of you to do that."

Yea well I figure they don't get a chance to get out much any more so I told them to go out on me." Ron said.

"Well I am sure that they appreciate it. So what you get bored and call me."

"Well not really. I called because there is a certain little girl over here that had been bugging me to have you come over." Ron said jokingly.

I was sure that Hana was sitting next to him and giving him an evil eye. It was funny the closer I got to Ron the closer I was getting to his family, Hana especially. She had become like y little sister and I enjoyed hanging out with her.

"So she the one that wants me over and you had nothing to do with it."

"Nope all her idea."

"Liar." I heard in the back round.

"I see so it was you."

"I guess that cat out of the bag. So what do you say you want to come watch movies with us?"

"I'd be glad to join you. Give me a little to get changed and I will be right over."

"Just come as you are. Hana's and I are in our PJ's nothing special."

"Alright I will be there in a few."

I looked at what I was wearing and decided that I should at least change shirts. The one I had on had holes in it and i didn't want to given the man the wrong idea. I did how ever decide not to wear a bra. I grabbed my coat and headed over to Ron's place.

Fifteen minutes later I was at his front door. I was surprised how fast I got over her. I could have swore that I might have been speeding, but i didn't care I was going to be able to see Ron and that all that matter then.

I knocked on the door and I here what had to be Hana running to the door. She flung it open and sure enough it was her.

"Was that much in a hurry to see my brother." she said with a big smile.

I didn't say anything to her as I walked in the door. I looked down at her and wink. That was all the sign that she need. She ran off into the living room giggling.

"Ron your girlfriend is here." she said looking back at me.

"Hana stop giving Bonnie a hard time." I hear Ron

I walked around the corner to the living room and spotted Ron sitting on the coach with his feet prop up on the coffee table and a blank over him. Hana jumped over his legs and sat next to him under the blanket. Ron just looked up at me and movie the blanket and smiled.

"Why don't you join us?" Ron said.

I took of my shoes and went and sat down next to him. Ron put the blanket over me and the put and then an arm around me. I snuggled up next to him and smiled contently. The tree of us spent the night watching old

movies. Ron parents had called and they decided that they where going to get a place in town and stay the night.

By the end of the next movie Hana was sound asleep leaning against Ron. She looked so cute lying there against Ron. Before I knew it sleep had over taken me and I remember that is was the most peaceful sleep that I had gotten in a long time. I knew that there was no doubt in my mind. I was in love with Ron. I didn't know how it happened but I didn't care.


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: I have gone over the story from this chapter on and got it back on track. It is what I wanted it to be now.

Disclaimer; Kim Possible is the product of the Disney Corporation.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter VI

I awoke the next morning with the sun light shinning in my eyes. I tried to move and get the light out of my eyes but I was pinned down by something. I looked for what was pinning me down and I spotted Bonnie asleep on my chest. It took me a second but as the cob webs cleared I remember that I invited her over to watch movies with Hana and I. Sometime during the night we had falling asleep.

Not that I didn't mind having her sleep on my chest in fact I thought that I could get use to it. The sun was still shinning in my eye but I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful lying there and the last thing I wanted to do was wake her. I pulled the blanket up around her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't believe when she had come over in a pair of short shorts that she ware during cheer leading practice and a semi snug fitting t shirt. I could tell right away that she was not wearing a bra. She was playing with me like she had done so many times before since we started hanging out. I was trying my best not to stair at her ample chest but it was hard not to do. She looked so damn good. The shirt hugged her breast just right and I could tell she was a little cold. That or she was happy to see me.

Seeing her like this brought a smile to my face. Bonnie felt comfortable enough to come over and just be herself Not getting dolled up. To me she was just as good looking without her makeup then on. I looked down on the sleeping butiy on my chest and smiled to myself.

Now her unsupported chest was pressed against mine. I would be lying if I didn't enjoy it. What was there not to enjoy by having a beautiful woman sleeping on you isn't it what any man would want. I began to stroke her hair and she just nuzzled in even closer to me. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I could not understand how in th world of all people that Bonnie could make me feel this way again.

She was able to let me open up and share things with her that I had been keeping burned deep down. It felt good to be close to someone again. True I had friends back at the base but never anyone I could open up to. Never anyone who really knew what happened to me ten years ago.

Bonnie did that for me and I was in her debt. As I continued to stroke her hair she began to stir. She squeezed me tight and opened her eye. I was lost in a instant looking into her baby blue eyes. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on th lips.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you."

"I take it you slept well then."

"It was the best night of sleep I have gotten in a long time. Thank you."

"Anything for my friends."

Bonnie smiled and snuggled up against me for a minute longer before getting up. When she got up on all four to get off of me it gave me a clear shot down her shirt. Thing like that would have embarrassed me before but now it just put a smile on my face. Bonnie must have noticed what I was looking at and didn't care because she just smiled.

"Like what you see."

"Yes very much so." i said with out thinking.

"Ron Stoppable what am I going to do with you."

"Not much I am a lost cause." I said smiling

"Guess the only thing I can do is love you, and you are not a lost cause." she said with a smile.

"Well I guess I will just have to live with that."

"I guess you will." she said and smiled. "Listen I hate to leave you like this" she said looking down to my mid section. " but there are a few thing I need to do today. Hope you don't mind." She asked me.

I felt a little weired that she noticed what she had done to my extradites. I tried to regain my composer before saying anything.

"Not at all Bonnie there are a few thing I need to take care of before tonight any ways. So how about I come get you around eight tonight and then we can head over to the reunion."

"That sound good to me." She said grabbing her coat and heading to the door.

I walked her to the door and opened it for her. She stepped out and got to the steps before turning around.

"Ron thanks for being here for me, and thanks for inviting me last night. We should do it more often."

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you tonight."

She got in the car and waved at me as she back out of the drive way. I headed back inside and went up stairs to take a shower and get ready to get the thing I needed to do today. I was heading back to Charleston in three days and I need to make arrangement for my fighter at the Academy. After a quick shower I started making some phone calls. As I was doing so I began to regret that I didn't have more time to spend with my family and friends, specially Bonnie. For some odd reason I didn't know yet I was going to miss her the most. Yet duty called I knew I was expected back in a few days.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**.

It was nice to spend time with Ron and his sister last night. It was even better waking up on Ron chest. I slept like a baby and I would love to do it more often. As I drove home on the radio a favorite song of mine was playing. I would never admit it but **Foreigner- Say you Will** was playing and it reminded me about how I felt about Ron.

I past by one of my favorite coffee places and decided to stop in and grab a cup before heading home. I was glad the I wore my long coat over to Ron's house last night. That way I could go in a get some coffee.

I walked up to the counter and placed my order. As I was waiting a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So after ten years away you decided to take my best friend."

I spun around to see Kim giving me a look that would have stop a Mack truck in it tracks. She was pissed and I could not believe that she had the nerve to chew me out for some thing I didn't do.

"Jealous much." I snapped back at her.

I noticed that Kim face got redder. My order was ready and as I was getting it Kim spoke up again.

"Bonnie I don't what you are up to but leave Ron alone."

"Listen Kim Ron is a big boy now and he want me around. Beside you gave up the right to say anything about Ron when you broke his heart ten years ago. All I am trying to do his help him though it. Unlike you." I said as I was walking to the door.

I stopped and turn to look back at Kim and I could tell she was starting to cry. To be honest I hated see her like that but I was mad at her for hurting Ron like she did then have the nerve to yell at me for spending time with the man.

"Kim I don't know who the hell you think you are but don't you dare tell me if I can spend time with Ron or not. Why don't you go back to the man you chose and stop trying to take away something special for me." I said and left.

I didn't care to see her reaction I just headed back out to my car I figured that I had let Kim off easy. I wanted to lay into her so bad for hurting Ron but I decided that it was not my place. All I could do for Ron was be there when he needed me, and I knew tonight he was going to need me.

* * *

Aside from this morning altercation with Kim in the coffee shop my day had gone pretty smoothly. Before I knew it, it was time for me to get ready for the evening at the reunion.

As I was getting ready a dark thought came through my mine.

"If Kim was upset that Ron and I had been spending time together she is going to blow a gasket when she us walk into the reunion" I said to myself.

I chuckled a little at this and finished getting ready for my date with Ron.

* * *

**Kim POV**

As much as I didn't want to admit Bonnie was right I was jealous. She was also right in the fact that I had no right to yell at her about hanging out with Ron. I gave up that right a long time ago. I just wish that he would talk to me. I want to make amids with him and maybe rebuild our friendship.

I figured tonight would be a good chance to do that. That is if Bonnie will let me get near him. Something tells me that she has gotten very protective over Ron. Just like I was when we where in school. It struck me as funny that Bonnie had taken my roll in Ron life. Always there when he needed her. I just wonder how long they had been hanging out together, and if he felt the same way she did.

* * *

**Ron POV**

After spending almost a half hour getting my dress uniform ready. I was now dressed and was checking everything was strait and neat. The last thing I wanted was to show up at the reunion in my dress blues and have Mr. Brakin give me hell about it. It was because of him that almost made me not want wear it, but I wanted to prove to everyone that called me a loser that I was no longer that person.

I looked at my watched and notice it was twenty minutes to eight and I need to get going. I headed down stair and pop my head in the kitchen where Hana and Mom where cleaning up after dinner. When my Mom noticed me she got a huge smile across her face.

"Wow don't you look hansom. Bonnie is going to be the luckiest girl there with you on her arm." Mom said.

"Mom it really nothing just my dress blues." I said modestly.

The next thing I heard was Hana whistling. "Boy would you look at those ribbons. You must be one hot shot pilot."

"I hold my own, but to be honest not all of these are medals. There are some for mission I have completed other for scoring high in training." I told her.

"Well regardless there are quit a few the bro."

"Thanks you two. Well I guess I better be heading over to get Bonnie."

"Ok dear, you and Bonnie enjoy your date." I heard mom as I walked down the drive. 

As much as I wanted to I didn't have time to argue with her again that this was note a date. I had told Mom before that this was just two friends going out to have a good time. Mom would never hear a word of it. She simply would say.

"Well if you two are only friends then why where so cuddling so close last night."

Apparently Hana had told Mom about last night and I never heard then end of it all day. Right now the best thing was to ignore it and go and get Bonnie. I climbed in the Hummer and fired her up. I back out the drive waved to Mom and I was off to get Bonnie.

I pulled into the drive of Bonnie place twenty minutes later. I shut the Hummer down and took a deep breath before getting out. I knew this was going to be a big night and I tried to get my mind set for what was or could happen. Once I collected my thoughts I got out of the truck and headed to the front door.

After ringing the door bell I waited for a few moments before she answered it. What I was greeted with blow my mind. When the door opened I was meet by the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Bonnie was wearing a dark blue dress that was almost the shade of my uniform.

"Wow Bonnie you look... Wow" was all I could manage to say. 

Bonnie spun around for me and I could see that she was blushing a little. The dress was nothing to fancy but it was elegant no the less and on her she made it even more so. It was cut low in the back and showed just enough of her cleavage to leave to the imagination. It hugged her in all the right places. I had always know Bonnie was a beautiful woman but until tonight I forgot just how beautiful she was. I felt like the luckiest guy in town to be escorting her to the reunion.

"Thanks Ron I am glad you like it. You look pretty sharp in your uniform."

"Thank you. If you are ready your chariot awaits" I said to her with a big smile

"Why thank you sir." she said playing back.

I held out my arm for her and she wrapped hers in it. As we headed down the walkway I smiled at her. I opened the door for her ad helped her climb in. After she was settled in I closed her door and went over around the other side and climbed in. I started the Hummer and we headed to the reunion. On the drive there neither one of us really said much. I figured she was as nervous about this as much as I was.

Before to long all our nervousness was going to have to wait because before I knew it we where pulling into the school parking lot. As I pulled in I got the realization that the Hummer was going to be to big to fit into the normal parking spot so I park her in the only place I could.

I pulled over to where the buses would drop of the kids and parked her there. As I was parking the Hummer I could see some of the guy that use to give me a hard time when I was in school standing up front. They all where staring at us as we drove past them. I shut the Hummer down and put my dress cap on and looked over to Bonnie who was looking how I felt. 

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Its fine just a little nervous. The last time I was here I acted like a royal Bitch to everyone including you."

"Bonnie don't stress it's alright. It's in the past and I have already told you I have forgiven you for whatyou said to me back then." I said trying to reassure here.

"It not you I ma worried about Ron."

"Listen I am going to be right by your side and not let anything happen to you. So let head in and shock the hell out of every body. Should get a good rise out of everyone see the ex loser with the queen of the school." I said and winked at her.

Bonnie smiled and nodded her head. I made sure my cap was set before getting out. Right as I opened the door I heard the load and bellowing voice of Mr. Barkin. He was coming up behind me.

"You can't park there son. You need to move this thing." he bark.

I just smiled to myself with my back still facing him. I knew this was going to be fun and to be honest I had been looking forward to it.

"Did you here me son turn around when I am talking to you." he bellowed again.

"I don't know about when you where in there service Mr. Barkin but now it is impolite to yell at a superior officer." I said and turned around.

The shock on his face was priceless. I just wished I had a camera. He stood there for a second slack jawed. It must have just hit him that I was in uniform.

"Stoppable." he started but I corrected him.

"That's Captain Stoppable United States Air Force." I said with a big smile.

In true Barkin form in straiten up real quick and looked me over. I could see for the first time a small smile coming over his face. I knew it was a look of approval and it made me proud of that.

"Well I see you have made something of yourself. I always knew you had it in you son, or should I say sir."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin it means a lot coming form you. Now as far as moving the Hummer there is no where else to park it."

"Forget what I said. Just leave it here."

"Thanks you sir." I said with a smile.

I closed my door and was about to walk around the front of the Hummer to get Bonnie when Barkin said something. 

"Captain Stoppable." he said.

As I turned around Barkin snapped to and gave me a salute. Form him I knew it was a deep sign of respect and being in the service myself, I knew what it meant to the both of us. I snapped to myself and gave him a quick salute back and just smiled.

"Have a good time tonight Captain."

"Thanks sir. I will see you inside." I said and went to get Bonnie.

**

* * *

** **Bonnie POV**

I watched Mr. Barkin and Ron on the driver side of the Hummer and figured it had to be a military thing between them. I could not be more proud of Ron and how he had much more confidence now then he did since the last time he was here.

I watched him come around the Hummer to my door and open it. He adjusted his hat real quick and offered me his hand to help me get out of the vehicle. I grabbed it and gave it a squeezed before climbing out. Ron just smiled at me letting me know in that smile that everything was going to be alright.

I stepped out of the Hummer and I could here voice off in the distance. I knew they had to be something about the two of us together. The funny thing was I didn't care anymore. I was here with the man I loved and with him by my side I knew that nothing they said would effect me.

Ron closed the door and I wrapped my arm around his and we headed inside. We where hit with the sound of loud music as we walked into the door of the gym. Ron took of his hat and tucked it under his arm. We walked over to where they had a table set up so we could sign in and get name badges. They where also taking pictures of the couples that where coming in. Ron looked down at me and smiled.

"What you say we get our picture together. That way you will have something to remember tonight." He said to me in a sweet voice.

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

It didn't hit me until he said that, that he was going to be heading back in a few days and the thought of this brought a bit of pain to my heart. I just realized how wonderful he is and he has to leave soon. I tried to put the thought out of my head and just enjoy the night.

We waited our turn and then went too stood in front of the camera. I was going to stand next to Ron but as we got into our positions Ron pulled me n front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

There where a few gasp from some of the guys that use to be on the football team but the girls around just sighed. I tied my best to hold back the tears. Ron strong arm made me feel like I was wrapped in a protective shield.

Once the picture was taken I put on my name tag and we headed to find a table. I was a little aggravated that Ron didn't have to where one being his last name was on his uniform.

"So that why you wore that tonight." I said sounding a little aggravated.

"What do you mean Bon?"

"Your uniform. It already got you name on it and you don't have to wear one of these stupid stickers." I said with a smile.

Ron got what I meant by it and just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a punch in his arm and laughed with him. After that we looked for a table. I spotted someone that I had not seen in a long time and point to Ron it the direction of the table. Ron just nodded his head.

It must be a fighter pilot thing because as we walked over to the table I noticed Ron head seamed to be on a swivel. He was constant looking around the room. I finally leaned over to him for a second and said something.

"At ease Captain this is not a sortie."

Ron looked at me and just smiled one of his goofy smiles. 

"Sorry force of habit."

We walked up to the table and before I could say anything Tara jumped out of her seat and gave me a big hug.

"Bonnie I am so glad to see you." she said then she noticed Ron behind me. Still looking around. "So who is this with you?" she asked.

"Hey Tara how have you been." Ron said.

"Oh my god it that you Ron." she almost screamed.

Tara had not changed much over the past ten years, she was still very excitable and hyper.

"Yep it me." Ron replied.

"Man did you get buff. What the heck have you been doing." she asked.

"Flying one of the Air Forces top fighters." came a voice behind her.

Tara move off to one side and I spotted Felix, one of Ron friends.

"Honey you remember when I was coming home and I told my flight was attacked well Ron here was the one who save my life. Didn't he, Bonnie."

Ron gave me and Felix a strange look then he looked back to me.

"You never said anything about Felix being on that flight.". He said with astonished look.

Before I could say anything Felix spoke up.

"It was deemed classified. Bonnie and I where both working on the same project. Being I still had thing to take care of at the Academy I stayed behind or I would have ridden back here with you two. But know that I see that the two of you are together I am glad I didn't."

I knew I was blushing but when I looked at Ron his face went to a smile to stone in a matter of seconds. He was looking at something and I tried to see where he was looking at. I couldn't tell who or what he saw until Tara said something.

"I see the princess and her husband are here. Don't they look like the happy couple." Tara said then looked back at us.

I saw the look on Ron face when he saw Josh. I knew if this was one of his missions he would have blown him out of the sky. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Ron you going to be alright." I asked him.

"Excuse me I need some fresh air." he said in a cold tone. 

Before I could say anything Ron walked off back to the door. I had never seen him act so cold and distant before. I was worried about him and Tara must have know this.

"Your in love with him aren't you."

I turned around real quick and just looked at her.

"I have known you for a long time Bonnie and you have never looked at any guy like that before. Your in love with Ron and it written all over your face."

"Is it that obvious." I asked her.

"It is to me. Now why don't you sit down and tell me about it." she said.

I looked in the direction where Ron went. I wanted to go to him but Tara put her hand on my shoulder and when I looked back at her she just smiled.

"Trust me Bonnie he will be back. Ron not the type to abandon you."

"I am not worried about him abandon me I worried about him."

"Honey sit down and talk to me."

I reluctantly sat down and told Tara about everything that had happen between us in the past two weeks, even how knowing he was leaving in a few day upset me. I knew that I need to let him know how I felt about him before he left. I just didn't know if I could do it.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer; Kim Possible is a product of the Disney Corporation.

A/N; Well I have rewritten this chapter to more along the story line I had in mind. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

** Chapter VII**

I needed to get out of there fast. Seeing Kim wear a similar black dress she wore on that day we went out during the Middleton days was more then I could stand. She looked incredible, and I knew if she came over to see me then there was no way that I could stand up to her. I knew that I was going to need everything I had to get though talking to her. There was no way that my Air Force training was going to help with facing Kim.

I took a seat on the steps and looked at the stars. It was a clear night and I wished that I could be up there right now. At least in the sky I knew how to handle thing but down here it was different. What got me all scared was the fact that I still loved Kim to a certain point, but my love for her was fading the more time I spent with Bonnie. She was a pure joy to be around. Despite what my Mom said before I left to get her. I was the luckiest guy here to be with her. I thought over the two week of my leave and realized until a little while ago I had not really thought about Kim. I could not figure out why or how. The entire time I was getting ready for this trip Kim was the only one on my mind. Now I was finding that more and more Bonnie was invading my thoughts.

I was so deep in thought and try to figure out what I really wanted that I didn't hear Felix come out side.

"Penny for your thoughts." he asked.

I turned around and noticed the Felix had come out to check on me.

"What was that Felix?" I asked.

"I said penny for your thought."

"I don't even think there worth that much bud." I said in a melancholy voice. "I was just thinking why the hell I ever came back to town."

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell her you love her."

"It too late for that Felix she is married to Josh." I said looking at the stars.

"I wasn't talking about Kim, Ron." he said.  
"Oh" was all I could say.

I felt like an idiot when I realized that Felix was talking about Bonnie. I could not believe that my friend was able to read me so well.

"I can't Felix." I said.

"Why not?" he asked me a little aggravated.

"Because what good will it do. "Oh hey Bonnie I am in love you but I am sorry we can't be together.' Yea that really going to help thing out. I don't want to tell her and take the chance being rejected. I don't think I can handle that again. Besides it would never work out anyway."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Come on Felix what with the questioning. Can we just drop it?" I said.

"No Ron I am not going to drop it. I remember what you where like at the air show three years ago. Yea you put up a good front but you where depressed. Now you're happier then I had seen in a long time. It all because of Bonnie and your just going to let that slip through your fingers. You are happy when you are with her right?"

"Yes Felix she does make me happy just being around her." I told him.

"The why the hell want you let her in your heart and let her love you like you deserve." he asked.

I didn't say anything because I knew Felix was right. I was keeping her out and as much as I wanted to let her in I just knew I could not do it. I would just hurt her like I always do when it comes to my relationship.

"Well Ron, why can't you let her in." he asked again.

I had enough of this and got up to go back inside. As I walked past Felix he grabbed my arm. I looked down at him with and agree expression.

"You're not going any where till you answer me. So don't give me that look I am not one of your underlines from the base." He paused. "Ron you are my friend and I think of you as a brother. I just want to be happy."

"I know Felix but I am happy you worry about me, but I have my reasons." I told him.

"What is it Ron your job. You afraid to let her in and then get killed on a mission. Or is the fact that you are hanging on to the chance that Kim might leave Josh and come running back to you. Cause I can tell you now that not going to happen." he said almost yelling.

"I know that Felix. Kim loves Josh and he loves her. Besides as much as I wanted her at one time I don't anymore."

"Then you are afraid to let her in then end up not coming home to her after a mission." he asked.

I didn't say anything but just looked at him. It must have been enough of an answer for Felix.

"Why you chicken shit son of a bitch. So you are so scared of dieing that you want let anyone in. If I could stand I would deck you right now. You got a woman in there that is clearly in love with you but you refuse to let her in. And here I thought that you had grown. Your still the coward you where back in school." Felix yelled.

He let go of my arm and headed back inside. Felix was right I was being a coward and that all there was to it.

"Felix your right but I don't know what else to do. I care about Bonnie a lot but I don't want her to get hurt. I just don't know what to do anymore. I would have been better just staying in Charleston and never coming home."

"And if you did that you would not the opportunity for happiness."

"What do I do my friend?"

"Let her in Ron. Let her be the one to decide if loving a fighter pilot is what she wants."

"I will think about it Felix I will."

"Alright that all I can ask of you. Now let get inside before my wife thinks I run off with an old high school flame." he said.

I straiten myself out and followed Felix back inside. We went over to our table and sat down. Bonnie looked over to me with a worried look on her face. I just simply leaned over a kissed her cheek and let her know I was going to be alright.

* * *

**Kim POV**

Well here we go my arm wrapped around Josh and in though the front doors. I was hopping that Ron would not see us if he was here but after walking by the front of the school I spotted the big black Hummer I saw him in last week. I knew that I was going to have to find him and talk with him. There had to be someway I could talk to him and tell him how sorry I was for hurting him.

We walked in the front doors and I took a quick scan of the area. Being retired from the GJ didn't mean old habits died. Even after getting out after Grace was born I still tried to stay sharp. It was just tonight I wished I could not have been so perceptive.

As I was looking around I spotted Ron walking out the back door of the gym. He was wear what looked like a blue uniform. Mom had told me about him being in the service and I guessed that he was wearing his dress uniform. He look hansom and a lot different then he did back in school. I could from across the room he carried himself different. Not slouched over but upright and proud.

Josh and I made it to our table wear Monique and her boyfriend was sitting at. I really didn't know this guy too much but I did know that he was in the service. He was apart of special tack force. The only thing I did know about the guy was that he was a Marine and treated Monique like a queen. I was happy that Monique had found someone.

"Hey Monique." I said as we got to the table.

"Hey girl glad to see you made it." she said.

"Marcus how you been." I asked him

"Doing pretty well Kim how is Grace?" Monique BF asked

"She's fine, she's staying with her grandparents tonight."

"Well they should be enjoying it. She looks so much like her father. Well except that red hair of hers." He said.

Josh pulled out a chair for me and then kissed me on the head.

"I see some old friends of mine I will be right back." Josh said.

"Alright Hun I be right here." even thought I wanted to go after Ron.

I watched Josh walk away form us and then I looked towards the door where Ron when out.

"Have you told Josh yet?" Monique asked.

"Told him what?" I asked her back.

"Girl you know exactly what I mean. If you don't tell him soon he's going to find out."

"I was planning to surprise him latter tonight. That is as long as you don't open your mouth."

"I won't, it just hard to contain myself that you are pregnant again. What you want this time?"

"I would love to have a boy being I know Josh would like a son."

"Well either way we need to have a baby shower soon."

"Sounds good to me."

After Grace was born Josh and I decided that we would wait to have another one until she started school. We had been trying for a few months now and when I started feel the same way I felt with Grace I went to the doctor to get tested. That was the day I saw Ron in town. When the results came back positive I was over joyed. I wanted to tell Josh but he was out of town on a business trip and I wanted to wait till he got home. Being he just got into town yesterday morning I didn't have time to tell him. I was planning on doing after the reunion. G5race was spending the night with my parents so that gave us the night to ourselves.

I looked around the Gym and saw people catching up and just hanging out remembering the good old time from school. Several of my friends from the cheer squad came over to say hi. It wasn't until Justine came by when I heard about Bonnie and Ron.

"DO WHAT." I said loudly.

"That what I said. Bonnie came in escorted by Ron. Hell the even took there picture together like a couple. It was cute." She told me then left.

I started looking for where Bonnie was sitting. For some reason her being with Ron was getting to me. I didn't have to look for long. I saw Ron and Felix walk in from outside and head form there table. I saw Ron sit down and look at Bonnie. Even from where I was at I could see the look on his face. It was the same look he would give me when I was worried about him. The thing was he never leaned in a kissed me on the cheek.

See that almost made me fall out of my chair. Monique gave me a strange look then noticed where I was looking at. She turned back around and shock her head.

"You got to be kidding me. Ron stoup so low that he is hanging around Bonnie now." She said.

"I don't know they seam to be a cute couple. Be sides that Captain seams to be pretty happy with her." Marcus said.

I saw Monique elbow him in the side and he gave her a look asking what he did. Monique just rolled her eyes at him and looked back at me. I could tell she was going to say something but Josh came back to the table. As he sat down he must have felt the tension in the air because he looked at me with a worried look.

"Kim you alright." he asked.

"Yea honey I am fine." I said looking at him and smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron get up and head over to the refreshment table. I took this as an opportunity to go and talk to Ron in private. I excused myself from the table and head over to try to make up with my best friend. Or at least I thought.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

My talk with Tara made me realize that I was indeed in love with Ron. I could not explain how this could of happened so fast. I mean I just got devoice from my ex a month ago and hear I am falling for someone only after two week. I asked Tara how the hell could that be. She told me that the only thing she could thing of was that Ron and I belonged together. I told her she was out of her mind. I didn't even really know Ron that well. Sure we had been hanging out almost the entire time he was home but that not enough to be in love with some one.

"Come on Bonnie you know Ron well enough. Heck you spent almost eight year in school with him." She told me.

"True Tara but that doesn't mean I know him. I mean I always put him down and he only spent time with Kim." I said.

"Bonnie I don't know what to tell you but I do know this you love him and sometimes it doesn't matter how long you know a person. You could think you know someone your whole life and never really know them. Then other time all you have to do is just talk to them and you'll feel like you have known them your entire life. Look at Felix and me."

"Yea but you two talk in school I never really talked to Ron. Only gave him hell."

"Bonnie Love has a weird way of bring two people together. From my point of view fat had put you together a long time ago. You two just had to go on separate path apart before the two of you could find each other."

"You know Tara sometimes I wonder about you."

"All I am saying Bonnie is don't be closed to the idea."

"Trust me Tara I am not. There is doubt in my mind that I love Ron, and I am not going to figure out why. All I know is that I do. I am just worried that Ron will return my love for him. He has been hurt before and pretty badly at that."

"Bonnie just be there for him and let thing take there own course."

Tara was right. I need to just let thing take there time and be there for Ron. If I push to hard I might drive him away. That way the last the thing I wanted to do.

After a while Ron and Felix came back to the table. Ron had this long off look in his eyes and it worried me. Ron just looked over at me and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. It felt like a kiss goodbye and I felt a pain in my chest. Something told me I was going to lose the best thing that had ever come into my life and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Anyone like something to drink. I am headed to get a beer." Ron asked us as he got up.

"Ron I don't think they have beer her it is a school after all." Felix told him.

"Oh well I going anyone want something."

"I'll take a diet soda." I told him.

"One diet soda for the lady. Be right back." Ron said.

As he walked away depression set in again and Tara being the friend she is noticed.

"Let it take it course. If you two are meant to be together then you will be, and I am pretty sure you will." She said as she lend over to me.

I was not so sure as Tara was. I watched him go to the refreshment table when I noticed Kim walking up to him. I started to get up but was stopped by Felix.

"Bonnie this is something he has to do himself. No one but Ron has the face this." Felix said looking at the table.

I sat back down but continued to watch them and was ready the instant Kim tried anything.

* * *

**Ron POV.**

Despite my talk with Felix I could not in good judgment put Bonnie through the constant worry ever time I had a mission to fly. I cared for her to much to let her go through that. I had seen what the wives on the base where like every time there husbands went up and she was to good of a person to have to deal with that.

No my mind was made. I would leave the day after tomorrow never to come back her again. It was hard enough this time but to do it again after leaving her behind was more then I could stand. I accepted my fate to be alone. This past two weeks was just a rest stop in my life and it was about time I got on the highway again.

As I thought about what I was going to do before I left I felt someone touch my shoulder. By instincts I spun around looking for a fight. Unfortunately I didn't find some old bully trying some thing with me. No it was Kim and to be honest I would have preferred a fight over this. The last thing I wanted right now was to talk with Kim. I was in a foul mood and wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want?" I said in an aggravated tone.

"Ron I was hoping we can talk."

"About what. The fact those ten years ago I loved you so much that when you ripped my heart out that I can no longer know how to trust anyone. Or is the fact that I had been hearing for two weeks and haven't tried to talk to you." I snapped at her.

"Ron I came over hear to say I am sorry and to see if we can still be friends." She said in a low voice.

"Sorry, sorry that all you got to say. Well screw you. We where suppose to be friends and I love you with everything I could give you but hell know that wasn't good enough that the almighty Kim Possible. Oh sorry that right it Mrs. Monkey boy now." I said.

The more I thought how she was the reason I could not let anyone in especially Bonnie who I wanted so bad to let in the madder I got.

"Ron please don't do this I begging you." she pleaded.

"Oh the princess is feeling guilty about what she did. Well boo-ho for you. What you want me to do give you a medal for being sorry. Let me see I think i got one here on my chest some where that might work. Oops that right they don't have awards for cheater and betrayer. There sully thrown in jail." I was almost yelling now.

I was talking so loud that people that where close by could hear me over the music. Yet I didn't care this woman my so called friend since pre-K was the cause of my entire problem in my life now. I love my job flying for the Air force but that was the only thing good that came out of it.

"Ron please I want to make it up to you and be friends again."

"Well to bad sister. You blow that chance when you jumped into bed with Josh. Friend don't lie and betray each other. Dammit Kim you where my world and you ripped apart. Just cause you where not honest with me. If you would have talked to me i would have been upset and heart broken but i would have forgiven you."  
I look around and Felix , Tara and Bonnie where now over by us. They must have seen what was going on and came over to help. They where not the only ones that where there, Monique and Josh had showed up to.

By now Kim was in tears and a part of me was sorry for her but it was not because i cared I was hurting her no it was out of pity. I was about to continue when Monique spoke up.

"Ron come on give her a break she trying to tell you she's sorry."

"Monique SHUT THE HELL UP. Mind your own damn business this is between Kim and I." i told her.  
By now a big black guy in a Marine uniform came walking up and was about to say something.

"Listen big fella unless you want to spend time in Leavenworth then I would keep out of this. Just take your nosy girl friend out of hear before i say something I might regret later. At least she didn't betray me like her friend here."

He just nodded his head and took Monique by the arm off to the side. By now Josh was getting upset that i was yelling at Kim.

"Listen Ron you can't talk about Kim like that. She has been upset since the day you walked away form your guy's friendship. At least show her some respect because of that."

"Respect you say. You got a lot of nerve saying that word to me Monkey boy. You're the one that took my girl friend and my best friend because you to could not be honest with me or even keep you pants on. I mean how long after i left did you purpose to her.'

"Ron please your my friend and we are suppose to be friend forever. We promised each other that." Kim said through her tears.

"Well I guess promises don't mean much to you Kim. Because you also promised me that you would never do anything to hurt me. And what do you do. You hurt me in the biggest possible way. You betray my trust and our friendship. Hell you hurt me so bad that there is a titanium wall around my heart and feeling that I can't even let this woman into it no matter how bad i want her to. Because of you i will never know what it is to love and be happy. You turned me into a cold blond killing machine for our government." I said the looked at Bonnie.

"I am sorry Bonnie but because of her i can't in good Consciousness let myself feel they way I want to. Just know I love being with you these past two weeks and would not trade it for anything. Not even the chance to go back in time and try to fix what ever I did to deserve who i thought was my friend to betray me." I told her with tears in my eyes now.

I could not take being there any more and decided to leave. I walked past everyone and I felt someone grab my arm. I looked who had it and what ever he was thinking Josh grabbed my arm.

"I am not letting you walk out of here with out apologizing to Kim." He said in a stern voice.

"Josh if you don't let go of my arm by the time I am done with you will be eating your meals though a straw for a year. Now get your hand s off me." I said and looked him straight in the eye.

Josh refused to let go and I balled up my free hand and was about to let him have it when Kim spoke up.

"Josh let him go. He has every right to be agree at me and i deserved every bit of It." she told him in a soft voice

Josh looked at her then me and let me go I was about to leave when she spoke up again.

"Ron what ever you may think of me just know that I will always care for you and if one day you can forgive me i will be here for you. Don't let what I did to you keep you alone. You deserve happiness." I heard her say.

I didn't respond I just took one look at Bonnie who was crying and walked away.

"I am sorry Bonnie that I can not return your love for me. You are more dear to me then my life is worth and you deserve better then i can give you." I thought to myself and went out to the Hummer to leave.  
I took one last look at Middleton High and tried to remember all the good time I had there. A few seconds later I climbed in and drove off never to return here again.


	8. Chapter VIII

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank Joe for helping with the beta read of this story and to all the fan of this story. As you might tell it just about over.

* * *

_**Chapter VIII**_

**Bonnie POV**

I stood in shock as I watched Ron chew out Kim for everything she had done to him. I wanted to run to him, hold him and take away his pain. When he pointed to me and told Kim that he could not let me in because of what she had did it, hurt me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I put my head in my hands and cried harder then I had have done in my life. I looked up to see Ron look over to me and then walk away. The was so much pain in his eyes that it dug deep into my heart. If it was not for Tara, I would fallen to the floor. I then looked over to Kim who was also crying and Josh who was trying to console her. I was getting pissed at the two of them.

"How dare you cry like that!" I yelled at her.

Kim just looked up at me with her red puffy eyes.

"How dare you. You have no right, crying for Ron. Because of you I am loosing the most important thing that has ever happened to me. You little ... Ever since I met you back in school, all you have ever done is thought about yourself and did what ever you could to destroy me. I finally meet a guy who is so wonderful that I want to spend my life with him, but no, you have already gotten to him and destroyed him!" I yelled.

Tara was trying to hold me in place but I got loose from her and walked right over to Kim. I was so mad that to be honest I could not see strait. Kim looked up at me from the chair Josh had gotten for her.

"Bonnie, I am sorry I hurt you and Ron I never." she started.

To hear apologize to me again was to much. I reached back and slapped her across the face. With a loud smack everyone look in astonishment at what I did.

"Don't you ever speak to me again Kim. As for as I am concerned, any chance for us to friends ended tonight, when you just ended my chances with the man I love." I said through my tears.

I looked around me and decided to leave. Maybe I could find Ron. As I walked away from the crowd a heard a small voice speak up.

"Bonnie, if you love him then go find him and heal him. Please, I begging you, don't make the same mistake I did and let him go."

I give one thing to Kim, she was right. I needed to go find Ron and try to help him see that he can let me in. With my help I can be what he needs. I just hope I could reach him in time before he disappears again.

I headed out side just in time to see the Black Hummer leave out of the school parking lot, squealing it's tires all the way. I was too late. Ron was getting away from me. I had no idea where he was going, but I need to find him and be there for him like I promised.

By now Tara and Felix where out of the school, standing next to me.

"Kim was right Bonnie. If you love him, then you need to go after him." Felix said.

"Felix I know that, but where do you suggest I look?" I asked.

"There is only one place that Ron would go when he was upset. The tree house that Kim and he built when they where kids." Felix said then he tossed me his car keys.

"Go get your man Bonnie." Tara said.

I smiled at my friend and ran over to there van, heading after Ron. I was surprised I remembered where the tree house was at. When I got there I saw the Hummer sitting under the tree. The tree house itself was in a wreck. Time had not been good to it and climbed out I looked around for Ron.

I spotted him sitting on a rock over looking the town talking to himself. I slowly walked up to him trying to see what he was saying.

"Why not me? Am I not smart enough? Not a hottie? What did I do wrong to turn her to Josh? SHE SAID SHE LIKED WEIRD! I am a complete loser and I should have never came back to this damn town. There is nothing here but misery here for me." He said then paused.

I heard him sobbing and started to walk closer to him. He had yet to notice that I was there. He was so wrapped up in his pain that he must have been blocking out everything.

"The only bright part of my time back home was being with Bonnie, but she deserves better then me. She was right about me in school I am just a no good loser." he said.

His word struck me hard. Ron had nothing but pain and suffering in his life since school. Part of it was my fault and I started to cry as I listen to him.

"The only thing I can do now is go home,get my stuff and get out of here. Bonnie, I am sorry that I hurt you. Even thought there is this wall around my heart, you found a crack in it. I have fallen in love with you but you deserve better."

I couldn't take it any more.

"No Ron, I don't deserve anyone as good as you." I finally said.

* * *

**Ron POV.**

I had been so wrapped up in myself pity that I didn't hear Bonnie drive up. When she did speak up I spun around from where I was sitting and dried my eyes. How unbecoming of an Officer to cry like this .

"No Ron, I don't deserve anyone as good as you." She said.

I just looked at her. I figured Felix had told her where I would be at. She had been crying and I knew it was my fault.

"Bonnie, you don't want to be with me. You need to be with someone better then me. I am just a loser, like you said I was in school." I told her.

"Ron you are not a loser. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met and there is no one else in this world I want to be with." she said.

"Your just saying that Bonnie. I am far from wonderful."

"My God, a few weeks ago, you saved me and all those people on that plane! That is not a loser in any book... I never thought I would feel the way about a guy the way I feel about you. You have made me believe that there is someone out there for me. and You know what? I found him in the most unlikely of places. In my best friend."she said.

I could not believe what she was saying. I mean I knew she loved me and I loved her, but how could I love someone when I felt so twisted up inside.

"Bonnie I am not the man you are looking for. I love you and that is why I am letting you go. I have hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I am sorry."

"Ron, you never hurt me until now. Please let me in. I love you and want to spend my life with you."

"I can't let you go through that. You are to good of a person to waste your time with someone like me." I told her.

By now Bonnie was right in front of me. Her response was a slap a cross my face. I didn't even move.

"Do you feel better?" I asked her.

"No but this will help." she said.

She grabbed my neck and pulled me down to her. I tried to resist but something in me was not letting me. When I was down to her I was met by her lips pressing hard against mine. Bonnie had kissed me before over the past two weeks, but not like this. There was passion and love in her kiss. For once when it came to a woman I didn't think, I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

She moaned softly through her lips against mine. She parted her lips, our tongues met and intertwined. All the love I had for this woman in my arms came through my kiss. When we came up for air Bonnie looked up in my eyes and in hers I could see her pleading to me. In that instant I realized that she did not only found a crack in my hearts armor she found a gapping hole. She had walked in and sealed herself on the inside.

"Ron please, let me love you and be with you." She said though her tears.

How could I refuse her?. Try as I might, there was no getting around the fact that I love this woman and it was her that opened me to love again. I was just so scared to let anyone in that I didn't want to admit I wanted to be with her as much as she did with me.

"I love you Bonnie." I told her.

"I love you to Ron. You're my soul mate and have been since school. It just took us ten years later to find each other and for me to realize it."

I just looked at her and smiled. Bonnie was right, she was my soul mate. No one made me feel alive as she does when I am around her. I bent my head down and kissed her again. It was hard to believe that out of all the places I have been and women I have dated, that the woman that was for me was in this little crappy town that had caused me so much pain.

"What do we say we take Felix's van back and I take you home.' I told her.

"Only if you will stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"There is no other place I would want to be tonight but having you in my arms as you sleep." I told her.

It was the truth. I wanted her in my arms as much as I could before I left. It was going to be hard enough to leave her and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her till then. I walked her to Felix's van. I stopped her before she caught in.

"Bonnie I am sorry that I have been so pig headed, not realizing till now how much you meant to me." I said.

"Ron it alright, we have the rest of our lives to spend with each other." She said and got into the van.

* * *

Bonnie started up the van as I went over to the Hummer. I followed her back to the school as we pulled up Felix and Tara where waiting out front for us. I sat in the Hummer as Bonnie gave them there car keys and then came back to where I was sitting. When she got closer I got out to open the door for her.

After she was in I headed over to the diver side and we headed over to her place. As soon as I closed the door behind us I was meet with a deep kiss from her. I could do nothing but return it. When Bonnie came up for air the look in her eyes told me exactly what she wanted tonight. I for one was not going to refuse her.

She fumbled with the button on my coat. I let it slip off my shoulders. I returned by pulling the straps to her dress off her shoulders. Her dress was designed to wear with out a bra, so when it fell off ,her breasts I was greeted with a very nice surprise.

As we made our way to her bedroom Bonnie was pulling off my cloths the entire way. There was a trail of our cloths from the front door to her room. When we got to her room I was only in my briefs and her in her panties. She pushed me to the bed and climbed onto off me.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I practically ripped Ron uniform off of him. As I pulled his shirt off I ran my hands over his well defined chest. It was the first time I saw Ron with out a shirt on and what he wore hid what was underneath.

I pushed him to the bed after we got into my room. This is what I wanted to to for the past few days. I kissed him with every bit of love I had for him and he returned it. I moaned against his lips as his hand roamed over my naked body, Ron was doing things to me that no other man had ever done.

We where making love and for me it was like the very first time. All the other guys I had been with never paid attention to me like the way Ron was doing now. I let myself go in the moment and let Ron have his way with me. For once I was not scared what might happen to me and I loved him for making me feel safe.

* * *

My night of love making with Ron was more then I could hope for. He brought me to my peak several times before we where both to tired to move. Like the other night at his parents place I slept soundly. Too soundly for my own good.

I rolled over to be met with a piece of paper in my face. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I looked around the room and noticed my dress folded and laying on the back of a chair. I also noticed that Ron's uniform was gone. Then I remembered the note. I picked it up and read it.

"_My dearest Bonnie,_

_I am sorry that I have to do this but it is for your own good. Just know that I will always love you and you have my heart now and forever. Last night was the first and only time that I was with a woman that wanted me more then just a fun play thing. Thank you for that. That is why it is so hard for me to do this._

_I am heading back to the base and from there I am getting deployed. I got the news the other day. As much as I want to spend my life with you I can't. I love you to much to put you through the worry every time I fly a mission. I have had friends not come back from them and I have seen what it had done to there love ones._

_For this reason I am letting you go to live your life with out me. I know you well enough to know you will try to come after me, But if you really love me don't. Let me go and live your life. Do that for me and I will be able to be happy._

_I love you Bonnie with all my heart. The past two weeks where the best of my life since I left home. Because of you, for a brief time, I was able to live again and know what it is like to have someone love me for me. I want to thank you for that. Just remember I will always love you and never stop. Goodbye and I hope you live a wonderful life with a guy who truly deserves your love._

_All my Love,_

_Ron_

I finished his letter and was crying so hard that I could barely ready the last part. My heart was breaking.

"Ron no!" I screamed.

I got up and got dressed as fast as I could. I had to stop him from leaving with out facing me. It was not fair. I got dressed and ran out the door. The first place I went was to his parents place. His mom told me that he never came home but he did call and tell them goodbye. Ron must have had his things in the back of the Hummer the entire night at the reunion.

There was one place left to go and the was up to Colorado Spring and to the Air base there. I hit the highway and went as fast I could to try and stop him. It was going to take me about two hours to get there but luckily it was Sunday morning. That meant the traffic was going to be light and clear.

The two hours felt like two days but I was at the gate to the airfield. I was in luck that I had brought my wallet because as I got to the gate all I had to show was my government ID and was let onto the base. I made a bee line to the tarmac in the hopes to find Ron before he left. I rounded the corner and noticed a jet taxing out to the end of the runway.

It was Ron's fighter and he was getting ready to take off. If I knew I would get away with it I would have drove out to him and stopped him with my car. The only other thing I could do was get to the tower and hope they would let me talk to him.

I watched Ron as he taxied out. With in a minute of me spotting his jet Ron was rolling down the runway and into the air. I watched him for a minute before I pulled into the parking lot of the tower. I ran to the door an busted in. I was stopped by the guard. I showed him my ID.

"Please I need to talk with the pilot of that jet that just took off."

"Sorry Ma'am only authorized personal aloud up there."

"Please I don't need in the tower I just need a radio to talk to him."

Just then a familiar face came walking into where I was talking to the guard. It was Kim's brother Tim. I ran over to he and began to beg.

"Tim please help me! I need to talk to Ron. He just took off and I need to talk to him."

"You're Bonnie, Kim's friend from school right?"

"Yes, please help me." thought my tears.

"I am not sure if I should. It's kind of irregular."

"Please. I love him and he loves me but he is leaving anyways."

"Hang on a second."

Tim picked up a phone and began to talk to someone. I awaited holding my breath.

* * *

**Ron POV**

"Roger control turn heading 101, climbing to flight level 350." I replied to the controller.

My mind was else where at the time but I needed to get my head in the game. I had to put the thoughts of hurting Bonnie like that was wrong. I felt like a heal and to make things worse, I left Rufus behind with Hana. I was truly alone now. Just me and my aircraft that how it was going to be from now on.

I loved Bonnie, there was no doubt about that but there was no way I could put her thought the pain if something happened to me. At least that what I had set my mind to. I continues my climb when the radio came to life again.

"Academy field to air force 35 come in."

"This is Naco, go ahead."

"Sir we have someone here that wants to talk to you."

I knew right away who it was and I had to admire her for coming so far.

"Roger control switch to secure line 141.20."

I turned my radio over to the new channel. There was a few second of static but then she came over the line.

"Ron what the hell you think you are doing running from me like that? I thought you loved me." she yelled.

I took a deep breath and then responded.

"I do love you, I was only protecting you Bonnie. I don't want you getting hurt if something happens to me."

"What, like you are hurting me now? I think I am a big girl and can decided for myself what best for me. That's not your decision to make."

"Bonnie I only did it to protect you. That my job."

" Your job? Well you are doing a piss poor job at it by running away. I thought you grew a back bone."

Her words hurt but they were the truth. I was running away from her. It was all because I know that some how I would just mess thing up between us.

"Ron please come back to me. I need you in my life."

"You don't need me. There is a better guy out there for you."

"Dammit Stoppable! You are that better guy for me. With out you I feel like half a person. You complete me Ron ,I love you and need you here with me."

The thing was, I felt the same way about her. After only two weeks with her it was like finding the other half I was missing. The problem was, as much as I wanted to be with her I couldn't. I had a six month deployment and there was no getting around it.

"Please Ron, come back to me."

"Bonnie I can't"

"Why not."

"I have been deployed over sea for six months. It part of my job and I have an obligation to do it."

There was silence on the other end. I was worried that she had realized what I had been worried about and she left. I was about to turn the radio back over to the controller when she came back on.

"Ron, please be careful and come home to me. I just found you and I don't want to lose you already. I love you and will send you emails everyday." she said in a soft voice.

I was impressed that Bonnie just excepted my job and still wanted to be with me.

"Bonnie, I love you too and if you still want me I will come home to you."

"I love you Ron."

I thought for minute and decided to do something that would probably get me in trouble. Still in my climb, I rolled my jet over on her back and headed back to the base. I had to see her one more time to give me the strength to make sure I came home to her.

As I approached the base I aimed for the tower. I noticed a small sport car driving away from it. Using the on board camera, sure enough it was Bonnie heading off the base. I went down low and buzzed her. As I past I noticed that she stopped. I rolled back around and ignored the controller in my headset. Getting closer, Bonnie was standing next to her car and waving at me. I pulled the power back and slowed down just enough so she could see me passing by.

I flow over and waggled my wing at her then light the afterburner and climbed out and back to my base course, and to a long six months away from the girl that broke the titanium wall around my heart. It was nice that when all this was done I was going to have someone waiting for me to return.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ After thinking about it for awhile I have decided to write part two to this story. So be on the look out for Going Home (Book II) The Return


End file.
